It Started With A Kiss
by TheOriginalPrincess
Summary: What happens after Adrian follows the gang back to St. Vladimirs? The academy hosts their annual masquerade ball will it end in tradegy or will it just be another crossroad in Rose's life? This is set after Frostbite, AdrianxRose. Swearing etc.
1. Chapter 1: It Started With A Kiss

**Ok...so this is set after Frostbite and Adrian is just turned 18, everyone else is their normal age.**

**Haha I got bored and thought of this wacky idea and started writing a new fanfic. Now i'll be super busy writing both fanfics lol**

**Enjoy!~  
Don't forget to review tell me if I should continue it**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

"ROSE!" my best friend's voice called out to me. I turned to see her running towards me.

"Yeah?" I looked up puzzled

"The masquerade ball is in a few days!" she jumped excitedly.

"_Yay_…" I said sarcastically and waved my arms effortlessly in the air and she rolled her eyes.

"Well, while Christian and I were up at the church attic, we stumbled across this old tome, St Vlad's legend says that if something _bad_ happens to you at the masquerade ball, something good might come from it" she mused. I sighed at her silly superstitions.

"What do you mean by _bad_?" I pretended to look interested.

"Hmm… like I don't know, maybe you find your lover cheating on you? Stuff like that, I guess" she put a hand under her chin and thought.

"We'll go ask the rest of the guys what they think about it" I put an arm around her and walked towards the library. Our main hangout spot…nerdy, yes I know, but it's the most isolated part of the academy, we can talk about stuff out in the open without worrying.

"Evenin, Little Dhampir. Fine night, eh?" Adrian tagged along towards the library.

"Yes it _was_, the fresh air died the moment _you_ came around with your cancer sticks" I rolled my eyes and he choked on some smoke while laughing.

"_Be_ nice." Lissa smacked me on the arm. She's gotten all defensive of Adrian ever since they started practicing magic together.

"Yeah, if I remember correctly. The last time you caught me talking to Adrian you nearly killed me for it and now here you are defending him."

"Ladies, ladies. No need to fight over me, Rose already has me" Adrian chuckled as he dropped his cigarette and step on it. "Sorry, cousin but Rose wins" he winked.

"Not interested, never was and never will be" Lissa scrunched up her nose.

"You _just_ littered" I smacked him on the arm.

"Above the rules, babe. Free-spirit, remember?" then I remembered our conversation about him being a free-spirit wandering around the school.

"Ugh, more like an annoying, arrogant and womanizing spirit." I growled at him and he laughed.

"_You_ need to learn to keep some of your comments to yourself" Lissa shook her head.

"I will when _your_ bitch, Christian does" I rolled my eyes, Lissa's jaw dropped

"Nah, that's what makes Rose..._Rose_. But we all know that Lissa is the pants in that relationship" Adrian said, trying to keep a straight face. Lissa looked between us astonished, I high-fived Adrian and we laughed as we made our way.

We finally got to the library and Christian didn't look too happy about Lissa walking with Adrian, he stood up and pulled Lissa to a seat next to him, leaving me to sit next to Adrian.

I stared at the seat then Eddie and Mia came in, I'm starting to suspect something is going on between both of them. Ever since we came back from Spokane, I winced at the memories and events that took place at Spokane.

I sat reluctantly sat next to Adrian. Lissa eyed us both and started smiling.

"Is it really _that_ bad to have me around?" he sighed and stood up, leaving. Lissa kicked me under the table.

"I'm sorry, Adrian…" I muttered and she shot me a look.

"I'd like you to stay" I rolled my eyes at Lissa, Christian scoffed at her.

"Really?" Adrian ran to my side within seconds, smiling like a child on Christmas morning.

"Yeah…" I finally said.

Then the awkward silence came, everyone eyed everyone weirdly then back between Eddie and Mia. But they were both too busy in their own little world staring at each other to notice us staring at them.

"So… you guys, the masquerade ball is in 2 days" Lissa finally broke the silence.

"Who's your date?" Mia looked up at me.

"Um…" I thought for a second, I wanted to say Dimitri but it'd be weird and besides he can't attend because he has to be on duty.

Adrian leaned towards me "For your information, you can't bring _Belikov_, he's not a student, is that even legal? To have a semi-relationship with your mentor, last I heard it was called pedophilia." he whispered. Then I remembered the day my life became hell when Adrian brought his transfer papers and showed it all to us, he even laminated it so that I couldn't rip it.

"No one" I finaly said.

"What bout you, Adrian?" Eddie looked up at him.

"Oh, didn't she tell you?" Adrian looked at everyone with fake disappointment, everyone rolled their eyes.

"If you don't have anyone just say so, don't have to be embarrassed-" Christian smirked but was interrupted by Adrian.

"It's my Little Dhampir" He wrapped an arm around me and smiled to my dismay.

"Oh my god, are you guys going out? That's _so_ cute. Would that explain why you're being mean to Adrian? Is it because you like him?" Lissa jumped up and her seat fell on the floor.

"What? _Noooo_…he's just had too much to drink" I patted Adrian's head.

"Since I'm so drunk would that mean I could do this and get away with it?" he grinned.

"Do wha-" I was interrupted by a kiss from Adrian, I shoved him off before he deepened it and glared at him. Everyone gasped and looked at us stunned.

"_What_ the fuck, Adrian?" he beamed at me.

"Come on you could've reacted better than that, you know _lots_ of girls would kill for a kiss from me" he chuckled.

"Well I'm _not_ 'lots of girls'" I yelled and stomped out of the library. Adrian chased after me.

"Little Dhampir, hey… wait…slow down…I'm sorry, I did that…" he finally caught up to me.

I kicked him in the shin. "OWWW! Hey! I was apologizing." Adrian started jumping and a hand grabbed my shoulder.

"That's _my_ way of forgiving you" I giggled, I turned and saw him. _My_ Russian God.

"Are you alright?" my favourite voice asked.

I turned and saw Dimitri. "Yeah, I just handled the problem." Dimitri smiled at me then shot a warning glare at Adrian. Dimitri walked me back to my dorm.

"Is Ivashkov causing any problems for you? I could deal with him you know?" Dimitri looked at me and caressed my cheek.

"Nah, I told you before, he's sort of a friend. I know how to deal with him, in my own way." I shrugged.

"Why were you so angry before?" he looked at me concerned.

"Adrian kissed me" I looked up and saw anger all over his face.

"I'll-" Dimitri clenched his fists.

"_Don't_ worry bout it" I closed the space between us and kissed him on the lips but he pulled away, he looked guilty….it was like he was hiding something from me.

I walked into my room and sighed at the bunch of flowers Adrian had sent. I crawled onto my bed and pulled the covers up as I drifted to sleep…

**End Of Chapter 1**

* * *

**REVIEW!**

**love you guys,  
L.**


	2. Chapter 2: Making Up To Him

**Thanks for the reviews guys, I got so happy when I read them this morning rofl. I woke up at 10... which is rare for me considering it's the holidays I normally wake up at like 4pm LOL from late nights.**

**Ima shut up now...Enjoy!  
Don't forget to review~**

**Happy Reading!**

**

* * *

**

"Little Dhampir!" a voice called out, behind an apple tree, I turned to the direction of the voice in response and sighed.

"Adrian I need my sleep, they're announcing our charge tomorrow morning." I rolled my eyes and sat on the grass.

"Aren't you worried or nervous bout it?" he raised an eyebrow at me. Gee I wish I could do that, I smiled when he did.

"Not one bit" I smiled sweetly.

"Awww, come here my cute Little Dhampir" Adrian wrapped an arm around me which I allowed. "Mind telling me why?" he looked at me.

"Are you retarded? I'm getting Lissa…so why panic?" I crossed my arms.

"And what would you do if you don't get her?" he looked amused to hear my answer.

"Then I'll just beat the crap out of everyone till I get Lissa and I _will_ get her..._naturally_" I raised my fist in the air and he laughed.

"My, my, you really have your way don't you, Little Dhampir?" I smacked him on the arm. "Like _you_ don't" I rolled my eyes.

"By the way this place is somewhat…beautiful." I glanced at him and he ran a hand through his messy brown hair.

"Yeah? It was my grandmother's garden, she was pretty cool." I just nodded.

"Well, I'm going to go back to sleep now" I stood up and felt his hand grab my wrist.

"You _are_ asleep, babe." I rolled my eyes. "But it's _tiring_ to be in 'Dreamworld' even though I'm asleep." Adrian's face hardened and he loosen his grip.

"See you tomorrow then." He sighed and kissed my forehead as everything began to fade away slowly.

I saw Tasha Ozera, she was holding a gorgeous baby with brown hair.

"Ohhhh, he's so cute." Lissa ran into the ward and cuddled the baby.

"Congratulations, Aunt Tasha." Christian smiled. Wow, rare moment…he's smiling and not sarcastically. Wish I had my camera with me. Oh what am I on about.

We sat around her bed and watched her newborn baby, wait who's the father?

My heart fell out of my chest and broke into a million pieces the minute Dimitri walked in, looking all jumpy and panicky. "NOOOOOOOOOO" I screamed and the dream faded.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" I shot up from my bed. I never thought I'd say this but I wish I stayed in Adrian's dream tonight. I sighed and rubbed my eyes, I turned to the clock and the alarm went off. No training today, since we're getting our charge.

I went to breakfast and the mood was way too cheery for me, after having that dream, I stepped out of the cafeteria and took a deep breath, only to smell a familiar scent…cloves.

I saw Adrian leaning against the brick wall, wearing a beige Burberry coat, he was looking up at the grey cloudy sky, smoking his stupid clove cigarettes, I turned to walk in the opposite direction.

"Leaving so soon, Little Dhampir?" Adrian tilted his head and looked at me. I sighed and stood next to him.

"_Happy_?" I exhaled.

"You'll _never_ guess" he smiled charmingly, he dropped his cigarette and stepped on it.

"You really need to stop doing that" he rolled his eyes at me.

"Forget that, what's up with you? Something seems to be bothering you" I opened my mouth to speak then I stopped and leaned back against the wall.

"Can't share, huh? Is there anything I could do to make you feel better?" he smiled knowingly. I noticed how stunning his emerald green eyes were, we continued to stare at each other till the others walked out.

"Hey, you guys." Lissa jumped all over me.

"Come on, we're gonna be late, if you keep this up" Eddie chuckled. We broke out of our silent gaze and I smiled sheepishly.

We took our seats in the gym and Eddie get nudging me with his elbow, asking me if I was excited, worried, nervous, anxious, then he moved on to ask me if something was going on between me and Adrian. I sighed and asked him if something was going on between him and Mia. Well that shut him up good.

Lissa, Christian and Mia stood by the gym doors since they weren't allowed in. I looked up to see Eddie's friend Shane walking up to collect his package with his Moroi's details.

"Eddie Castile." Alberta called out, both our heads snapped up in an instant. I nudged him and he smiled.

"Vasilisa Dragomir" she finally said.

"_What_?" I screeched and jumped out of my seat, Eddie gave me an apologetic, I-dunno-what's-going on look.

"Please remain seated, Rosemarie" Dimitri called out.

"We could swap" he winked at me, before walking up to collect his package.

"Whatever you do you're not allowed to exchange charges with Rose, if you do you'll both fail the assessment task and will not be graduating." Stan pointed to me as he spoke harshly to Eddie.

The event continued as everyone began shuffling their way down, most names were called out, I was the only one there with a couple of other guys, but everyone. And I mean _everyone_ who'd gotten their Moroi, stayed to see who I got.

"Rosemarie Hathaway, you have been patient. Your charge is….." Dimitri stiffened, everyone gasped, I spaced out so I didn't hear who it was.

"ROSE HATHAWAY!" Stan yelled. I looked up then I noticed my name was called out.

I felt like I was on my way to my execution when I was making my way down to the stage, everyone was lined up on each side of me, whispering and talking giving me weird looks.

"I feel sorry for the person who is handing her, her package…" someone mumbled. "No, I feel sorry for Rose for getting _him_…" everyone continued gossiping.

I walked up the stage, each step felt worst, Alberta handed me my Moroi's information and I stiffened and everything in my world disappeared for a second.

"_What?"_ I threw the package on the floor the moment I saw the picture.

"Rose, please stop acting so childish" Stan crossed his arms.

"Rose, that's who you got. We can't change it, just deal with it for 6 weeks." She tried to calm me.

"6 _weeks_?" I shrieked. "How am I going to live with _him_ for 6 weeks? I'll have to sleep with my hands between my legs!" I shouted at them. Stan smirked. A few other dhampirs snickered and some felt sorry for me.

I was carried out of the gym by 2 big, buff Guardians. No one dared to talk to me, we sat in the library, I leaned my head on the table and started banging my head on it.

"Someone do or say something" Mia whispered.

"Uhhh..Rose.." Eddie's voice was all shaky. I shot him a do-not-talk-to-me-right-now glare and he backed away.

"Rose, come on it's not that bad…it's Adrian he's our friend, right?" Lissa said, concerned, Christian scoffed.

I had my back to the doors, I heard it open, the wind blew in and everyone's face hardened. "Adrian… I think you should leave Rose alone…" Eddie muttered.

"What? Why?" he continued walking closer, I clenched my fists.

"Your funeral" Christian grinned evilly. I slammed my fist on the table, everyone flinched and Adrian put a hand on my shoulder to see what was wrong with me, I stood up and glared at him.

"_You_ did this didn't you" I mustered up as much hate as I could into my tone and shoved his shoulder.

"Did what?" he looked puzzled. "What happened?" he looked at the other guys.

"Oh, stop acting like you don't know what's going on, Ivashkov. Ivashkov asks and Ivashkov gets what he wants, isn't that the way it is?" I yelled. The librarian didn't dare to tell me to keep the noise down.

"Look babe, whatever it is that you're upset about, trust me I have no idea what you're on about" he said truthfully. I took a deep breath, calmed myself and sat back on my seat and continued slamming my head on the table. Come on, Rose. You can do it, it's only 6 weeks with this _idiot_ till freedom and being Lissa's Guardian.

"What's wrong with her?" Adrian asked everyone, confused.

"Didn't you hear? I thought the news would've spread by now…" Christian scowled.

"Rose got…you for her field assignment." Lissa finished off for him. I lifted my head, along with everyone to see his reaction.

"I can't believe you'd act this way about it, Little Dhampir. Aren't all of us here friends? Maybe it was wrong to transfer here" He scoffed and walked out.

"Rose…go after him…" Lissa said as I stood up. I really owed him an apology for being such a bitch to him ever since he came here.

"Adrian" I called out to him, I ran to his side and grabbed his arm.

"Hey, Adrian. I'm talking to you." He turned and looked at me, obviously pissed.

"What?" he sighed.

"I'm sorry for being such a bitch bout it, I'll _try_ to treat you like a friend from now" a small smile crept onto his face.

"Really?" he looked at me with puppydog eyes. Well that was a fast recovery, I thought he would've made me do something disgusting as an apology.

"Maybe you could redeem yourself with a hug?" he smiled childishly, I startled.

"A _little_ one?" he pleaded, I sighed and hugged him, he was quite comfortable to hug.

"Well _that_ was quick, you guys." Christian smirked at us, I was still hugging Adrian when I saw a black figure approaching us. I pushed Adrian up against the wall.

"Little Dhampir, you should've told me you liked it rough, _I_ woul-" he was grinning perversely.

I did a roundhouse kick at the figure and he staggered back, it was Stan or I would call 'Strigoi Stan' for now, Eddie had everyone against the wall and stood in a defensive position in from of them.

While I fought Stan and guarded at the same time. Adrian watched me, astounded. I 'staked' Stan within 2 minutes, Alberta and Dimitri came around the corner but they weren't 'Strigoi' everyone applauded.

"Good job Rose. So you've accepted your duty?" She said proudly, I nodded briefly, Dimitri shot a murderous look at Adrian.

"Hey, watch the way you look at my Moroi" I accused Dimitri, he looked at me guiltily, Adrian coughed to hide a laugh but it was pretty obvious.

"Well Guardian…" Adrian put an arm around me. "Let's go!" the whole group marched to Christian's dorm for a movie. Unfortunately for Christian he got Meredith, the most wretched out of all of us.

Lissa leaned on Christian on the loveseat, Eddie sat on the floor next to the armchair Mia was on, and they're still saying nothing's going on between them.

I sat on one end of the loveseat and Adrian sat on the other end, both our legs were stretched out on the couch. We weren't paying attention to the movie, we shared the same silent gaze we did outside the cafeteria before.

The movie ended soon after, Christian yawned.

"That was the lamest movie _ever_…" Lissa stretched her arms.

"Come on, it was good." Eddie grimaced at her.

"What did you guys think?" everyone looked at us.

"Huh? The movie ended?" Adrian looked up at them.

"Bout time, I was getting bored." I yawned. Everyone eyed us suspiciously but let it drop.

"Hey, your arm bled from this afternoon." Lissa cried.

I looked at my arm there was dried blood on it, huh I didn't notice that.

"Fuck, now that you mention it, it stings, can't believe I didn't notice earlier. Stan must've done it when he swiped his girly nails at me." I rolled my eyes.

"Here let me heal it." She reached for my arm.

"Son of a bitch" Adrian jumped. "You weren't kidding bout that" he gasped. He grabbed my arm and examined it. "There isn't a single trace of it left, not even a scar" he added amusedly.

"Am I a science project or what?" I studied his face.

"Sorry, Little Dhampir just got a bit excited." He chuckled and ruffled his hair.

"How did you do that? Do it again." he looked at Lissa.

"I can't" she mumbled. "No, you can, you just don't want to" he rolled his eyes.

"_Try_…" Adrian ran his nails across his arm and it started bleeding, Lissa stiffened.

"What the fuck, Adrian?" I jumped out of my seat and reached for his arm, he smiled at the fact that I cared bout him.

"Oh my god… I'm outta here" Mia looked sick, Eddie accompanied her.

Lissa healed him and the happy, hot and cold feeling went through me, but Adrian wasn't focusing on Lissa, his eyes hardened and they were staring between me and Lissa. Like he was examining or watching something take place. Then they looked concerned and confused.

He continued chit-chatting with Lissa, there were basic magical terms and formulas then I just got lost so Christian and I went to the balcony for fresh air.

"What's up?" I looked at him.

"Nothing…" he sulked

"Tell me…I can sense your distress from a mile away." I took a glimpse at his agonizing face.

"It's Adrian isn't it?" he rolled my eyes. He nodded and I smacked his arm.

"You know Lissa, she won't run off with him" I can't believe he actually thought of that. Then again Adrian is pretty handsome in his own way but he can't be compared to my gorgeous Russian mentor, Dimitri. Speaking of Dimitri he's been avoiding me since yesterday.

"It's just that he's probably better for her, since I'm from a _'tainted'_ family" he moped.

"Hey, none of that. _I'm_ the unfortunate object of affection to Adrian." I sighed and leaned on the railings of the balcony.

"Really? I feel sorry for you." his eyebrows shot up there was some sarcasm and slight relax in him.

"He visits my dreams everyday, sends me a million bouquets of flowers, keeps running around telling me how much he loves me, that's only half of it."

"That's sort of disturbing, but he visits Lissa's dreams too." He looked up at the moon.

"Those are instructional to teach her how to do the dream walking thing, though dream walking doesn't suit Adrian" I laughed

"What do you mean?" he looked confused

"It should be called dream stalking for him" we laughed together.

"I never thought I'd say this but thanks, Rose." He smiled. Then Adrian came through the door.

"Hey, we're takin a break. Lover-boy your patience is bout to be rewarded. Come take a walk with me, babe." He gestured for me to follow him and went back inside.

"_See_…" I sighed and looked at Christian.

"What if he's moving in on both of you?" he moped again.

"I'm a hundred percent sure…he isn't" I exhaled heavily.

We made our way out of Christian's dorm and Adrian explained what he saw in my aura when Lissa used her magic. I frowned and thought about and Anna. Shit…we were so caught up with we never researched deeper about Anna.

"Hey, you're not hitting on Lissa, are you?" I raised an eyebrow at him. Oh my god I actually did it, but now's not the time to worry bout that.

"No, you know I only have eyes for you, why? _Jealous_?" he grinned.

"The only jealous one here is Christian" I rolled my eyes.

"Hey, maybe if we started making out, he'd forget all about it" he looked at Christian and Lissa who were making their way out of Christian's dorm.

"Maybe...after all my counselor said I should try kissing some other guy." I thought about what Deirdre said to me.

"That is some sick counseling you go to. But, I'm willing to volunteer" he moved in closer. Then I pulled back. "I'm _only_ doing this because I have to report back to my annoying counselor tomorrow" I rolled my eyes, he groaned and closed the space between us.

"Just shut up and let me kiss you" he smiled and leaned down. We got closer and when our lips met, it didn't feel as amazing as it did with Dimitri but there was something about that kiss that made me feel all tingly and warm inside.

He deepened the kiss, I grabbed a handful of his hair and we heard gasps and we broke apart and saw Lissa and Christian staring at us. Lissa was somewhat happy, Christian was sort of expressionless but smirking at the same time.

"I'll _never_ forget this" Adrian smiled down to me.

"Who knows…you could get amnesia and forget it all" I laughed. Lissa pulled me to a corner to have a word with me while Adrian and Christian waited.

"What was _that_? I thought nothing was going on between you guys" she shrieked.

"It's just to show _your_ lover-boy that nothing is going on between _you_ and Adrian."

"What? No…." she put a hand on her forehead and shook her head.

"It was also for some experiment in my counseling." I rolled my eyes.

"Your counselor asked you to make out with Adrian _Ivashkov_?" she made a face.

"Nah, just any guy. But he volunteered, two birds one stone."

"Hey, I got you all the stuff for tomorrow" she winked.

"Can I see it?" I was interested to see what she picked out for me.

"No…not till tomorrow" she grinned.

Lissa and Christian headed towards the chapel which only meant one thing…_ew_. I hope Adrian would keep me busy with his stupid dreams tonight or I'd be having nightmares of Christian and Lissa having sex, for a month.

"Little Dhampir…I was wondering…" Adrian walked next to me through the dark path, which was lit up by the full moon.

"Bout?" I glanced at him.

"Your apology, I don't think a hug was enough." He mused

"The kiss then" I blurted

"Nope, still not enough." I glared at him

"I am _not_ sleeping with you" I smacked him on the arm.

"Hey…no one said anything bout that, we can if you want. That's beside the point, technically speaking, you are sleeping with me tonight and for the next 6 weeks." he joked. Right...I'm going to be sleeping in his room.

"_Ha_..._ha_..." I said effortlessly.

"Why does _everyone_ keep assuming I'm some horny, sex maniac on campus." he groaned

"Maybe because you _are_ one" I teased and he laughed and ran a hand through his hair.

"I'm not _that_ bad, besides most of the girls begged for it, what is a kind gentleman to do" he added.

"Fine, if it wasn't sex what else could you want?" I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Well…I was wondering if…" he started fidgeting nervously.

"Ivashkov, never thought I'd live to see the day you get nervous around a girl. Get it over with." I clicked my fingers at him.

"Would you be my date for the Masquerade Ball tomorrow?" he shut both his eyes as he waited for my reaction. I stood there stunned.

"_That's_ it?" I laughed as hard as I could, I couldn't believe he got all nervous for that. He opened his eyes and peeked at me. "What?" I looked at him.

"Little Dhampir, I wasn't nervous about asking you if you wanted to go with me" he sighed and shook his head in disapproval. "How could I have this great womanizing reputation if I stutter at a simple question. I just wasn't expecting _that _to be your reaction. I thought you would combust and kill me on the spot" he relaxed.

"I am going to kill you, I just can't kill you _yet_, you've got 6 weeks of immunity, so you better live it up." I smirked and he laughed. I continued walking towards his guest housing. Yes, he's a student here but he still lives there, apparently it's bigger and he has his own bar set up in there.

But he grabbed my hand and that stopped me, the warm fuzzy feeling ran through me again.

"You still haven't answered me yet" his voice was serious.

"Yes…" I muttered

"Yes what?" he studied my face.

"Yes, I will be your date" I mumbled. I can't believe I said this.

**End Of Chapter 2**

* * *

**Don't forget to review my awesome readers.**

**cyber hugs to all,  
L.**


	3. Chapter 3: Secrets

**Short chapter, guys but deal with it for now, i'm super busy, school just started today. Getting a new phone in a few weeks! :)**

**Enjoy!~**

**Happy Reading!**

**

* * *

**

**Adrian POV**

"Yes I'll be your date" she mumbled, I was bout to explode right there. I pulled her into a hug and her scent made it hard for me to control myself, she always gets the scent right, never drowns herself with perfume like all those _other_ women, it was breath-taking.

"Ugh… Adrian… can't breathe" Rose's voice was muffled in my chest as she tried to pull away but I held her tightly in my arms, a few seconds later I let go.

"That's _two_ hugs in a day" I said ecstatically.

"And _that's_ all you're ever going to get for the rest of your life" she teased.

"We'll see bout that" I said replied friskily. "Adrian?" she called.

"Yeah, babe?" I turned to look at her.

"We need to go to my dorms first." She said sullenly since her dorm was on the other side of campus.

"Why's that?" I looked at her curiously.

"I gotta pack my stuff and take it to your place." Right I almost forgot she's sleeping with me, in my room, hopefully in my bed with me for the next 6 weeks.

We made our way to her dorm in no time, I then noticed how much smaller and duller Dhampir dorms were compared to Moroi dorms. Moroi dorms were small enough, which was half the reason why I requested to stay in my current room. Then I remembered what my Little Dhampir said this afternoon "Ivashkov says and Ivashkov gets what he wants isn't that the way it is?"

I laid flat on her bed and looked up at the ceiling, every now and then I took a quick peek at her and watched her. She gave me a quick look and a playful smile.

"Has my beauty blinded you, _Lord_ Ivashkov?" she said in a Guardian like tone.

"You're _really_ testing my self-control here. This is giving me lots of fantasies about you in a kinky maid outfit." I sat up and propped my elbow on the bed and rested my head on my hand, picturing her in one and cleaning my room.

"Good thing you're good in the imagination department because that's _never_ going to happen" She stuck her tongue at me.

We strolled down the moonlit path to my dorm with her bags, I offered to carry one of her overnight bags. My room was on the highest floor, the 4th floor. What can I say? I have a thing for high places and stars.

I unlocked the door and gestured for her to go in first. I took my coat off and threw it on the couch, Rose knew my room well enough but she's never been beyond the living room.

I showed her around and she set her things on the couch in the living room, I picked them up and put them in my bedroom.

**Rose POV**

He gave me a smug look and I took my stuff back out to the black leather 'L' shaped couch, but he took it back to his bedroom.

"Hey, Guardians sleep on the couch." I crossed my arms.

"Well, Guardian. You just got an upgrade to….the one and _only_ Adrian Ivashkov's bed." He grinned perversely.

"Thank god there's only _one_ of you running around in this world" I laughed. I took a quick shower, when I got out Adrian was lying on one side of his bed, patting the empty spot next to him.

"Tempting, Little Dhampir…I doubt my self-control would last any longer" he murmured as he eyed me in my PJs, short shorts and a cotton tank top. "Maybe I should reward you if you last till the end of our 6 weeks" I said seductively. He hopped off the bed and came to my side.

He managed to persuade me into drinking Russian vodka with him, it burned my throat at first but I got the hang of it.

"Wanna know _how_ you're tempting me?" he pushed me up against a wall and put his arms out, giving me no chance of escaping. His pupils dilated the minute his eyes met mine.

"How?" I leaned closer to him, I felt his hot breathe on my skin, we were about 2cm apart and drunk.

**The next day...**

We gathered around our usual table during lunch, there was some tension and awkwardness between me and Adrian, which made everyone suspicious.

"So guys, what _happened_ last night?" Christian smirked while he eyeing my neck suspiciously. I was hiding 'it' by wearing a hideous turtle neck sweater.

"I don't know Christian. I know nothing _interesting_ happened with _us_" Eddie said and smiled at Mia.

"So what were _you_ guys up to last night?" Mia asked with a hint of sarcasm, great now the 3 of them probably think we had sex last night. My head was still throbbing at lunch from last night, Adrian stood up and came back a while later with a glass of water and a Panadol.

"Here's drink this" he handed it to me

"Thanks" I mumbled to him without making any eye contact. We continued talking about the Masquerade that's on tonight, thank god they let he whole 'what-happened-last-night' thing drop.

Adrian and I made our way to the feeders before class started.

**Lissa POV**

"Oh my God, you guys. I can't believe you tormented Rose and Adrian like that." I glared at the 3 of them after Rose and Adrian went off to feeders.

"_They_ do it all the time" Eddie shrugged.

"So why can't _we_ do it too?" Mia questioned back, I swear to god those two became some sort of weird 'twin' like couple.

"Besides, did you see how quiet they were? It was _so_ awkward and tensed between them." Christian grinned.

"But that doesn't give you guys a reason to torment them. I'm sure Rose will tell me what happened if she wants to" I snapped, everyone's face lit up evilly and looked at me. "No, I am not going to ask my best friend to spill so I can gossip to you guys" I was shocked that they even thought about that, I sat back down and leaned my arms on the table and hid my face from them

"What was with the Panadol?"

"Maybe she had a headache" Eddie replied.

"_or_ she might have a hangover from last night, knowing Rose and Adrian… shit must've gone down" Mia grinned wickedly.

"They must've done _something_ while they were drunk" Christian snickered, my head shot up and I looked at everyone, annoyed.

"She was obviously hiding something under that _hideous_ turtle neck, I know Rose wouldn't wear something like _that_" Mia said and everyone nodded in agreement.

But I really do wonder…what happened last night between them…

What's the secret she's hiding from us?

**End Of Chapter 3**

* * *

**The Pierces - Secret**

Got a secret  
Can you keep it?  
Swear this one you'll save  
Better lock it, in your pocket  
Taking this one to the grave  
If I show you then I know you  
Won't tell what I said  
Cause two can keep a secret  
If one of them is dead

* * *

**I think that song goes well with the whole 'secret' thing lol...Short chapter...sort of boring for me lol but the next chapter should be exciting  
haha you guessed it folks.. ITS THE MASQUERADE and I'll reveal what happened the night before!**

**I just thought about something, does anyone actually bother reading this?**

**lots of hugs,  
-L!**


	4. Chapter 4: Unpleasant Discoveries

**WOO chapter 4 is up I'll write Hundred Reasons To Cry over the weekend. So yeh, wait for that haha.**

**Enjoy!~  
Don't forget to review after reading (or I will cry in a corner then hunt you down lol)**

**Happy Reading!~**

* * *

**Rose POV**

I sat on the windowsill in Adrian's Moroi history class, next to his, I changed out of the hideous turtle neck and covered it up with a scarf(after all it _is_ winter). "Little Dhampir, it's not _that_ bad" Adrian had said to me this morning, right, not _that_ bad, bullshit. I tugged at the scarf and felt my sore neck. I looked out the window there wasn't any sign of 'Strigois', the other Moroi's Guardians wandered outside and circled the building.

I rested my head against the cool window and let out a sigh, I shut my eyes and thought back.

**Flashback**

After we started drinking…

"Wanna know _how_ you're tempting me?" he pushed me up against a wall and put his arms out, giving me no chance of escaping. His pupils dilated the minute his eyes met mine.

"How?" I leaned closer to him, I felt his hot breathe on my skin, we were about 2cm apart and drunk.

"Hmm, let's see. 1. Your scent is _intoxicating_" he bent over and inhaled my scent as he worked his way down from my neck down to my shoulders. That really excited me, I was way too drunk to remember who Dimitri was.

He turned me around and we looked at our reflection from the mirror, he placed his left hand on mine, his free hand traced my exposed collarbone. Something about that really turned me on, I knew this was heading the wrong way, but I was way too smashed.

"2. Wearing a tank top that exposes _so_ much skin doesn't help either" he whispered into my ear, I felt all tingly from his touch, I had a strong urge to kiss him right at that moment. I turned around, took in the sight of his gorgeous emerald eyes that was shining down at me, grabbed a handful of his shirt and pulled him to me, crushing my lips against his, our wild sides took over.

The kiss was full of passion, desire and lust. Our tongues met as it got deeper, we broke apart and gasped for air and continued a few seconds later.

He lifted me up against the wall and I wrapped my legs around him, a hand slid down my back as the other one made it's way up my shirt, he began sucking on my lower lip and a moan escaped from my lips, I grabbed a handful of his hair as I threw my head back in pure bliss and pleasure when he kissed my neck.

**Adrian POV**

I sat in my boring Moroi history, I guess I could endure all the shitty subjects since my Little Dhampir is going to be with me till graduation. Graduation… my mind wandered, she's going off with Lissa by the end of school, and I'd probably never see her again. As if any of them would contact me after we leave, but for now, I'll 'live it up' like my Little Dhampir told me to last night during our walk back to my room.

Hmm…my room, my thoughts strayed back to last night.

We were lost for words, we were drunk, and we just stared into each other's eyes, wondering if that really just happened. I managed to take her tank top off during out steamy make-out session, well to be precise, I tore it off, she had a black bra on underneath, her very hot short shorts were still on though, it was hard to take my eyes off her.

After all the touch and kisses we shared it wasn't enough to satisfy our animal sides, I didn't even push her for sex, I _know_ even I'm shocked, she didn't look like she was ready to start something with me and she's _different_ from the other girls, I don't want to lose her trust or our friendship. So this was good enough for now.

But this'll all be a faded memory by tomorrow… Hopefully I'll remember most of it, we gulped down more vodka.

My mind came back to the room, I looked up at Rose, her head was leaning against the icy window, she was staring out, then she flinched and the look on her face was full of anger and despair.

**Rose POV**

**Flashback(after they passed out)**

It hurt to open my eyes, I could hear voices from outside, but it might have just been the killer headache I was having from my hangover. Wait…why do I have a hangover? I was on top of someone warm and he/she smelt familiar.

I lifted my head up to find and saw shreds of what looked like my tank top then I looked at the person's face below mine and saw someone who looked vaguely like Adrian _Ivashkov_.

I jumped on the couch and curled up in the corner of it, stunned, why was I on top of Adrian? What happened last night? I had a cold shower and changed. I went back to the living room and sat on a couch and I decided to wake Adrian up, after all he has school.

**Adrian POV**

**Flashback (continuation)**

"Adrian?" someone was shaking me. This maid is so getting fired.

"_Adrian_? Wake _up_." That was no maid, that's my Little Dhampir's voice. I opened my eyes and she was hovering over me, I smiled and thought back about the events from last night, I remembered it all so clearly, I'm probably immune to 'loss of memories' from hangovers due to the fact I used to have hangovers everyday.

I grabbed her around the waist and rolled on top of her, I stared at her beauty. She made a face and pushed me off.

**Rose POV**

**Flashback (continuation)**

"What the hell, Ivashkov? Didn't you _violate_ me enough last night?" I snapped, my neck felt sore.

"Do you even remember what happened last night?" he ran a hand through his hair while smiling like a kid at Toys'R'Us. He's been grinning like that ever since he woke up.

"No…not really but I have a good idea of what might've, why the fuck does my neck hurt so much" I yelled back at him. He pointed to the bottles of vodka next to the couch. We drank vodka? Shit, those aren't bites are they? Adrian wouldn't_ dare_... I walked to the nearest mirror, I can't believe I didn't see this in the bathroom, even foundation and concealer won't help cover _this_ up.

"How the fuck am I meant to cover _this_ up Adrian?" I shouted and pointed to my neck then shoved my face in a cushion, "We can always wag classes till it's gone" Adrian smirked at me, I sighed and shook my head. Bits of last night's event slowly came back to my head. Part of it was: My legs wrapped around Adrian, my back against the wall while he did that during our make out session.

"Memory of last night's events returning to that pretty little head of yours?" he smiled innocently and pushed me up against the couch, it seemed familiar.

I thought hard, with Adrian hovering over me on the black leather couch. Then it came to me, we made out on the wall and the couch while we were drunk, full of desire, lust and hunger.

**Rose POV (back in the classroom)**

I sighed, I caught Adrian taking glances at me, we hadn't spoken or made much eye contact since last night. It wasn't really _that_ bad like Adrian said but we kept our distance for some odd reason.

I looked out the window and saw Dimitri walking with Tasha Ozera, her hands in his, they looked happy, they were talking and laughing.

She was smiling…

He was smiling…

They were both fucking smiling…

I thought angrily, he's never looked that happy with me before, we never have fun or have sweet moments like he's having with Tasha fucking Ozera right now. I clenched my fist, I felt childish, like a kid who's possessive of her toy, in this case it's Dimitri. The day dragged on till dinner, we had some nice ravioli from the cafeteria, Eddie was munched away happily, Mia sort of looking at my neck, Christian was being occupied by Lissa, Adrian was just silent, which was odd. He kept asking me whether I was alright which was weirder.

Lissa pulled me up to her room, Guardian field training was off after dinner, Lissa pulled out a beautiful costume for me. It was kind of a Marie Antoinette inspired dress but it was a short cocktail length dress, it was _hot_. Maybe a bit _too_ revealing to be worn around Adrian, but he'd already seen me half naked last night.

I wore a pair of black lacy flower patterned hosiery with it and a nice black pair of heels with a bow on it, my mask was black and it was pretty cool. You can tell I'm not really in the mood for this masquerade.

"So, about you and Adrian…he didn't…you know…do _stuff_… did he?" Lissa looked up with concern as she worked my makeup, I replied with a sigh.

"We just got sorta drunk and made out and stuff, nothing big ok?" I mumbled.

"Did he…bite you?" she gasped and reached for my neck, the scarf is still on I looked like a complete douche, but she stopped short because she thought it might be invasion of privacy.

"_No_ for God's sake, you think he'd still be living and breathing if he did?" I snapped, I can't believe everyone assumed that I'd turn into some cheap bloodwhore for Adrian Ivashkov, the biggest teenage womanizer in the Moroi world.

I pulled the scarf off, which revealed 4 hickeys on my neck, glad that they weren't bites but how the fuck was I meant to cover this up?

"If you're going to say it's not that bad then don't because Adrian already did like 5 times, I know it isn't bad and I've had hickeys before, also been way further with make out sessions that we did last night but it's _Adrian_ Ivashkov, which is probably why I'm acting all cranky" I finished, that wasn't the whole reason.

"Thank God…I just thought…never mind" Lissa's eyes widened.

"Well, we've got a party to go to" I tried to get Lissa excited again, and it worked. We made our way out of her room and Christian joined us shortly, followed by Adrian, who was looked dashing in his costume, the devil…how ironic. Christian looked like the biggest idiot in his costume, but he's not into these events which probably explain why he looked like a retard, next to Lissa who was elegant in her dress.

We got to the building the ball was held at, Eddie and Mia was standing outside the doors for us. Eddie and Mia were dressed casually, for a masquerade, they just wore evening outfits and brought a mask that matched their clothes. Her blonde curls were styled, Eddie's hair was gelled back and reminded me of some James Bond movie.

It was time for the first dance, I looked scanned around for Dimitri.

"Hey, I'm your date, don't wander off to look for Belikov" Adrian tightened his grip on my hand as he spoke bitterly.

"Sorry" I muttered. Only Lissa and Christian danced, the rest of us drank our champagnes and talked about the 'last dance' conspiracies/legends/myths, _whatever_ you want to call it.

If something bad happens to you during the ball, you might get something good out of it. Right…as if I'd believe that shit. Last dances were saved for the person you loved, this was like Valentine's Day or something. I shuddered at the thought of what Adrian did during Valentine's Day.

He bought a million red and pink paper love hearts that said 'Adrian and Rose forever' and hung them off the ceiling of my dorm, the floor was filled with rose petals and there was like 'a bouquet' of roses (more like 365 than 'a bouquet'). He was like my personal obsessed, psychopathic, sex maniac. He ran around screaming "I love you, Rose Hathaway" all day, which made rumours fly for a few weeks according to Lissa, he paid everyone off to stop the _ridiculous_ ones, in relation to me.

"Save the poor devil your last dance?" Adrian added with a wink. Hah, even though I'm not one to believe superstitions but just incase it might be true, I don't want people believing that Adrian and I love each other since that's the purpose of the 'last dance'.

"Where are _you_ going?" I jumped out of my seat and looked at him questioningly. "I'm going out to have a smoke, care to join? You don't have to smoke of course, you can just enjoy the view with me." he smiled tenderly.

"Have fun with yourself" I waved goodbye to him, Eddie snorted a laugh. Then Lissa and Christian stormed back to our table and got into a little argument. It was pretty confusing, here's the story.

Some drunk guy hit on Lissa while she was getting a drink, Christian interrupts and he was bout to knock him out but Lissa stopped him and now he's upset.

Guys and their stupid egos.

"This is fucking stupid and childish, you guys have the chance to be together, no one is keeping you apart and you don't have any restrictions for being in love with each other!" I snapped, a moment later I realised I was talking about the relationship between Dimitri and I.

"I'm sorry, just make up ok? I'm going to get some air…" I sighed. Woah, _major_ snappage there. It was probably the spirit and Dimitri issue getting to me, I was about to open the French doors when Adrian burst through the door, he looked pretty pissed.

"Hey, I think I'll take you up on that offer" I tugged his sleeve and walked towards the door, I reached for the doorknob but Adrian grabbed me by the wrist and shook his head.

"Hey, let's go dance" he smiled, I could tell he was forcing that smile.

"What's wrong with going outside?" I questioned.

"If you want to go outside…we can go somewhere _else_" he started walking me in the opposite direction, he was trying to get me away.

"What are you trying to hide, Ivashkov?" I was serious now, I turned back and reached for the door but Adrian pulled me back and kissed me, there was pain in his eyes.

"No, stop" I tried to pushed him and his attempts to distract me off but he deepened it hoping that I would give in.

"Adrian Ivashkov! _Stop_ it!" and he sighed in defeat. My head was calling out for Dimitri, I wish Dimitri was here...

"Rose, just for the record, I _tried_..." Did he just call me Rose? I walked around Adrian and opened the door, he followed after me.

I just froze instantly…

* * *

**M83 - Too Late**

I look into your eyes  
Diving into the ocean  
I look into your eyes  
Falling!

Like a wall of stars  
We are ripe to fall

And if you are a ghost  
I'll call your name again  
And if you are a ghost  
I'll call your name...

You, always.

* * *

***dramatic theme plays..dun dun dun***

**OMG I was watching Grey's Anatomy(I don't follow the show but I watched the last ep of the last season) OMG I STARTED CRYING WHEN GEORGE DIED  
D;**

**lots of hugs and cookies,  
L.**


	5. Chapter 5: The Bittersweet Starry Night

**Short chapter as i said on my other fanfic, i'll only update once a week coz im busy since school started on 1st of feb. Thanks for all the reviews :)**

**Enjoy~**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

I froze in place…

Dimitri and Tasha was standing at the end of the large stone balcony, he was getting off one knee, they embraced each other and started kissing… he just proposed to her….

Adrian warned me, so I wouldn't get hurt, but as usual I'm arrogant and brash…

I was frozen in place, the happy couple didn't notice me standing there with Adrian. There was a weird noise coming from my chest, choking, sobbing sounds, Adrian put a hand on my shoulder and glanced at me frantically, as if he was saying "I'm sorry, are you alright? Do you wanna leave?"

"Roza…" Dimitri turned around and noticed me. He came closer to me, I felt like the biggest idiot in the world. "Don't come any closer" I shouted to the ground. But he didn't stop, why won't he stop? I just want him to stop walking towards me. Tears started streaming down my cheeks, wetting my mask.

"_Don't_ touch her" Adrian said through gritted teeth.

Dimitri ignored him and grabbed me by my shoulders and pulled my chin up so I was looking at him. "I'm sorry, Roza, but I found my true love and I've agreed to be her Guardian, we had good fun but it wasn't love it was lust. I wish yo-"

"Just shut up, don't touch me and leave me _alone_!" I grabbed his arm and threw them back to his side. I felt like dying, my heart shattered into a million pieces…maybe more. I don't think anyone can fix it or put it back together. My legs gave out and I fell to my knees, crying as hard as I could.

"You said you loved me" I sobbed.

"But I have more history with Tasha and we can be a couple without being discreet about it, I love he-"

"_Love_? You don't even get to use that word. You know nothing about love you cold, heartless creature! I fell in love with you…"

Dimitri nodded briefly and Tasha went to his side. "I'm so sorry, Rose. I didn't know tha-"

"Leave" I snarled under my breath between sobs. They walked out and Adrian crouched beside me, he pulled me into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry, Rose. I tried, don't cry please?" he was hurt too. I pulled out of his embrace and ran towards the French doors and ran through the Masquerade, I glanced at my friends who were sitting around the table, unaware of what just took place outside, unaware of my love for Dimitri. I wanted to cry alone in my room but I also wanted someone to be there for me.

Adrian ran after me then he caught my elbow and pulled me closer to him and I wrapped my arms around him tightly and cried into his chest. The song changed just as we were in the middle of the dance floor, standing still, the music hushed my sobs, no one could hear me crying.

My face was hidden in Adrian's chest and we were twirling around slowly to the song, we weren't exactly dancing but Adrian was soothing me.

Maybe I'm addicted,  
I'm out of control,  
but you're the drug  
that keeps me from dying.  
Maybe I'm a liar,  
but all I really know is  
you're the only reason I'm trying.

When you're lying next to me  
love is going through to me.  
Oh it's beautiful.  
Everything is clear to me  
'till I hit reality  
and I lose it all...

I cried harder at the lyrics, why the fuck is this tormenting me. I thought for a second, something bad happened to me tonight, so will I get something good in return?

"That's the end of 'The Last Dance' guys" Alberta said on the mic. Did I just dance the last dance with Adrian Ivashkov? We came in halfway through the song so I didn't really notice.

"Can we get out of here, please?" I whispered into Adrian's ear after the song ended. When I pulled back I saw Adrian smiling brightly at me, I knew that he wasn't happy about the whole Dimitri dumping me since I got hurt from it but he was happy we danced 'the last dance' together, I don't want him getting any ideas but I couldn't care less at the moment.

Adrian led me down a path, I didn't care where we were going, we came to a halt at a beautiful grassy place, how come I never noticed this place before? It had a white stone fountain in the middle of the garden.

We sat on the edge of the fountain and I looked up at Adrian, I tried to smile.

"You don't have to try to smile for me, I know you're hurting inside, I'm here if you need a shoulder to cry on" Adrian looked at me full of concern, love and he was a different person from the usual rowdy womanizer we see everyday.

I shook my head and I was happy he didn't mention anything about Dimitri. I stood up and took my shoes and hosiery off, turned back to find a shocked Adrian and I giggled and jumped into the fountain.

Adrian joined me and I splashed water in his face and he chased me around the fountain trying to get his revenge. We laughed together and I jumped out of the fountain and ran, he caught me around the waist and tackled me to the ground, it was soft green grass. He was on top of me laughing hysterically along with me, it was the first time someone has made me feel this happy.

We lay side by side on the green grass, drenched and I shivered when the wind blew and Adrian wrapped his arm around me and pulled me closer. We looked up at the night sky and the stars were shining down brightly at us.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Adrian asked.

"Yeah" I mumbled and looked back up at the dark sky which was jam-packed with twinkling stars.

"Breath-taking and beautiful yet dark and _mysterious_…like you" Adrian smiled and looked back up.

"Thanks for tonight, Adrian" I whispered, before I fell asleep in his arms.

**End Of Chapter 5**

* * *

**Giant Drag - Wicked Games**

The world was on fire and no one could save me but you,  
Strange what desire, make foolish people do.  
I never dreamed that I'd meet somebody like you...  
I never dreamed that I'd loose...Somebody

And I dont wanna fall in love  
No I don't wanna fall in Love...

What a wicked game to play, to make me feel this way  
what a wicked thing to do, to make me dream of you  
what a wicked thing to say, you never felt this way  
What a wicked thing to do, make me dream of you

The world was on fire now no one could save me...  
Ain't it strange what desire...

I never dreamed that I'd love somebody like you...  
I never dreamed that I'd loose... somebody

* * *

**If you haven't heard this song, take your time and LISTEN TO IT, hope you like it lol it got stuck in my head from the moment I saw the nip/tuck season 5 promo**

**Short but sweet chapter I love the whole night sky, stargazing ending and the fountain.**

**love all of yous who read and REVIEW,  
L.**


	6. Chapter 6: My Heart

**Really short chapter but hey.. at least I updated lol more homework... ugh... i just thought of a CRAZY idea for a new fanfic about Adrian and Rose but I managed to think up of a crazy plot twist(something will happen when Adrian finds Dimitri that will lead to my HUGE crazy idea) to this fanfic to make it go along with that idea so I won't have to make a new fic lol.**

**Have fun reading. hope you enjoy it**~**  
Happy Valentine's Day for Sunday btw lol**

**Happy Reading!~**

* * *

**Rose POV**

I rested my head and arm on Adrian's chest and breathed in the heady scent while I stared at our masks sitting on the grass next to the fountain. "Are you sure you're ok?" he broke the silence.

I finally managed to let go of my fake smile and tears slowly rolled down my cheeks as I whispered to myself...

"I'm not ok…" I never hid anything from Adrian, because he could always tell how I felt, he's also the one who figured out there was something between me and Dimitri. Once he told me that I was so easy to read and predictable that everyone else was retarded for not being able to.

I started sobbing, into his red tux.

"Little Dhampir… Shh… it's alright I'm here" Adrian whispered and pulled me closer as he kissed my hair. I cried out as much as I could before darkness came over me and it all faded to black.

Vague episodes of Dimitri leaving me kept running through my head, I was always left behind…alone with no one but myself. I didn't know why I kept calling out for Adrian but the sad truth was the fact that... no one came for me...

**Adrian POV**

She cried so much that I just wanted to speed-dial our family's "care-taker" to _deal_ with Dimitri. But I don't think she'd be too happy about that, plus I would like to deal with that little cradle-robbing bastard myself. Tears just kept flowing out of her eyes, that it almost seemed endless, it was heart-breaking and I felt like my heart was being ripped out of my chest.

Soon after, her sobs stopped and her breathing slowed, "Little Dhampir?" I sat up looking at her unconscious figure, to see if she was still alive. I slid one arm under her legs and another around her and picked her up, I headed towards my dorm when she began thrashing about violently in my arms.

"What's wrong babe?" I whispered softly into her ear, knowing that she was probably in a bad dream.

"Don't… leave me…" anger and sadness washed through me, the thought of her wanting Dimitri to stay with her just pissed me off and made me kind of sad. "Adrian…_don't_ leave…" she mumbled and tugged at my shirt. For a moment I thought she was awake, but that wasn't important right now, the fact is that she didn't want me to leave. "I never have and I never will, Rose." I kissed her softly on the lips.

I grinned to myself, I stopped my tracks when I saw a few dark figures advancing towards us. It was just Lissa and the others, I let out a sigh of relief.

"Hey...What's wrong? Is she alright?" Lissa's expression changed the moment she saw Rose in my arms, she looked concerned.

"You didn't spike her drink, did you?" Christian added with a smirk.

"Now's _not_ the time, emo-boy. Don't you have anything better to do like… I don't know… cut yourself maybe?" I suggested to him sarcastically and he gritted his teeth.

Lissa came up to check on Rose, she tried healing her, her gold aura lit up.

"Cousin… I don't think her _issue _can be healed, if it could…trust me I would've done so earlier" I sighed and looked at Rose, she was sound asleep in my arms. I could heal but it's not as effective as Lissa's, I was still learning, at least I made some progress unlike Lissa who's practically still unable to do anything I do. It's been a month and 2 weeks since I transferred here.

"What happened?" she mouthed to me, looking worried as ever, with a little frown on her face.

"Later, unless she doesn't want me to" I nodded to Rose, Christian exchanged a few puzzled glances between Lissa, Rose and me.

Everyone walked with me to my room, Eddie and Mia left the party early to go to some after party the other Dhampirs were holding at one of Eddie's friend's dorm.

"Are you sure you'll be alright? I could stay, if you want" Lissa pushed few strands of hair out of Rose's face. "I think I'll be fine, thanks. Go have fun with lover boy" I smiled to them. "Call me if you need help" Lissa added with a thoughtful smile before leaving with Christian who kept nagging like a bitch because he wanted to leave.

I kicked my door shut since my hands are full and lay Rose on the bed. I pulled the covers over her body and caressed her forehead with my thumb, she snuggled closer which was pretty cute.

"Good night, my beloved" I whispered to her and flipped the lights off. I headed out to look for Dimitri, to teach him a lesson.

I made my way to the Guardian dorms when someone stepped in front of me, causing me to stop. I glared at the Guardian who was giving me looks. "It's past curfew you shouldn't be out here, Lord Ivashkov" he bowed his head slightly to show respect. Fuck... I don't have time for this.

"Let me through and forget this ever happened" I grinned mischievously. Rose is so going to kill me if she found out I used compulsion, hell... she'll probably burst in flames and torture me to death after I'm done with Dimitri. But I couldn't care less, he deserved this.

"Ok…" he said in a trance.

I pushed past the dream-state Guardian and searched for Dimitri's room, only to find that he was no where to be found.

I yell out in anger and rage and slammed my fist on his desk. I saw a photo frame, it had a photo of _Belikov_ and that woman he was leaving Rose for. They looked younger… guess things sparked up between Belikov and his old flame. I sighed and put down the picture, I walked out and put my hands in my pockets angrily, kicking every little pebble that came to sight.

I returned to my room to find the bed empty, the shower running. I knocked lightly on the door.

"Babe, are you alright?" I said softly through the door.

"I'm fine…what did I say about calling me _babe_?" she sulked.

"Need any help in there?" I chuckled, I totally forgot that she's upset…my sarcasm just kicked in. I was about to apologize when I heard her sweet muffled laugh through the door.

That was when I was sure I would be the one to mend her broken heart and she was the one who gave me something I never thought I had…

A heart.

**End Of Chapter 6**

* * *

**Bullet For My Valentine – Say Goodnight (acoustic)**

Flowers laid out for you  
So many colors leave me blind  
Seeing your face reflect from my babies eyes

I live my life in misery  
I'd sacrifice this world to hold you  
No breath left inside of me  
Shattered glass keeps falling

Say...  
Say goodnight  
Just sleep tight  
Say goodnight

* * *

**Spread the love,  
L.**


	7. Chapter 7: Court

**WOOO Chapter 7 - Thank you to those who've been constantly reviewing and reading my fanfics.**

**Enjoy and please review!**

**Happy Reading!~**

* * *

A few weeks has gone by since Dimitri left with Tasha, I've been guarding Adrian at school. He's been there for me every time I felt down. So why aren't I giving him a chance? I sighed and stepped into the little office in the staffroom, Deirdre was sitting on her chair welcoming me in for our session.

"So how do you feel Rose?" she asked with that annoying happy tone.

"Like shit"

"And why is that?"

"Coz I'm with you" I sighed. Now what does she have to say to that?

"And why is it upsetting to be here with me?" she waited for my answer. Damn it, this woman just loves answering my questions with more questions.

"Because I don't get to spend time with someone" that was sort of a lie, I do want to see Adrian but we're not romantically involved though we do act like a couple according to the gang, half the school included.

"Who's this someone?" she raised her eyebrow at me.

"Well, remember how you said that I might be attracted to the guy because he wasn't available, and you asked me to experiment how I feel with other guys" she nodded.

"Well my friend volunteered and there wasn't any fireworks but there was a _little_ spark between us" I cupped my hand on my forehead and rested my elbow on the armrest.

"May I know who this person is?" she tilted her head sideways.

"I don't think anyone would approve" I sighed.

"Is that why you're down?"

"No! For god's sake can't you stop questioning me and tell me what _you_ think"

"But you're the one in therapy and in need of help, I'm here to help you and ask you questions about why you're here"

"Is our conversation confidential?" I looked at her. She nodded back in response.

"Even if your life depended on it?" she nodded

"I swear on the Queen's name" she added.

"The friend I kissed, It's Adrian Ivashkov." She widened her eyes for a second and smiled.

"So that's why he's changed so much, we were considering whether we should send him to counseling or a mental check-up" Deirdre chuckled. For _once_ she was talking and not questioning me.

"So how are things going between you and Adrian?" she started writing on her clipboard, I tried to see what she was writing but failed miserably.

"Pretty good, we're not going out or anything we've just become closer friends" I looked at the clock, the session ends in a few minutes.

"He's your charge isn't he?"

"Yeah, 4 weeks to go" I mumbled.

I made my way to the cafeteria and sat next to Adrian. "You guys, I heard that Victor's trial is on tomorrow" Lissa whispered to us.

"_What_?" I jumped out of my seat.

"And _we're_ not allowed at the hearing" Christian clenched his fists. "_Why_?" I shrieked and looked at Christian, hoping for an answer.

"It's politics, royal bullshit, maybe some corruption as well" Adrian mused.

"But he nearly killed me, Lissa _and_ Christian" I waved my arms angrily in the air.

"True but… I'll talk to you about it tonight" he winked at me. "Finally admitting that you're going out?" Mia and Eddie stuck their heads in.

"We're not" Adrian and I said in sync.

After classes ended, Adrian and I walked to Christian's dorm for him and Lissa to practice Spirit together, they can only practice together in Christian's dorm since he doesn't trust Adrian.

"When are you going to get over the fact that Adrian isn't after Liss? You know she gets pretty upset when you don't trust her" I sighed and looked up at the stars.

"Look at it from my perspective, he's what everyone wants her to be with." He sulked and sat on the edge of the balcony.

"Not in my opinion" I giggled.

"That's because you want him for yourself" he smirked and I punched him playfully. I could feel Lissa using Spirit through the bond, I walked back into the living room to see how they were going.

"Oh my god! You're nearly there" Lissa said excitely.

"Hell yeah!" Adrian shouted, Christian barged into the room within seconds. Adrian finally learnt to heal, the way Lissa did, she was progressing as well but she can only see auras faintly. Lissa pouted.

"What's wrong?" I asked her. "I can barely do anything _he_ does" she mumbled.

"You tried your best didn't you? I'm sure you'll get the hang of it soon and it'll work" I smiled encouragingly to her, which made her smile.

"Thanks, Rose" she hugged me. "What would I do without you?" she smiled. Adrian looked fascinated with me. "What's up with _you_?" I eyed him weirdly.

"Nothing, just noticing how motherly you can be and I think it's prett-" he grinned but was interrupted by Christian.

"And now he wants you to pop some kids with him"

"We're leaving now" I said loudly, ignoring Christian's comment also due to the fact that Christian and Lissa exchanging smiles and dirty looks.

"God those two are like horny rabbits" I grumbled. "_Jealous_?" Adrian chuckled. I scowled. "You know you can just say the word and we could-"

"So what did you say you wanted to talk about before?" I interrupted his perverted idea. We went to bed early that night, Adrian was exhausted from spirit, he went out to the balcony to smoke while I showered. We went to bed the usual way after Dimitri left, with his arms wrapped around my waist, he also came into my dreams almost every night on the first week, to ensure that I didn't have any nightmares.

Tonight I was in a garden full of multicoloured roses and a million other flowers. I recognized some bluebells, lilies and lavender. I never thought I'd say this but it was breath-taking. My favourite flowers were peonies and dahlias, there was something about them that I liked.

"Where are we?" I asked Adrian who was leaning against a tree.

"Used to be my grandma's garden" Adrian plucked a rose and tried to put it in my hair but I smacked his hand and he laughed his warm laugh. Just how many gardens did his grandma have? We went to a different one a few nights ago

"My family-"

"Although it's nice to hear your life's story, can I go back to sleep? I don't wanna listen to your family history…" I rolled my eyes. "You _are_ asleep, anyways that's not the point." He smiled. "I wanted to talk to you when we got back to my room but I was just worn out from all that magic" he added.

"_So_, your point is?" I tapped my foot impatiently.

"I could get you in to Victor's hearing" he grinned.

"As if you can, who the hell do _you_ think you are" I laughed. "Don't judge me, little Dhampir" his expression shifted.

"And are you expecting anything in return if you do?" I rolled my eyes.

"I'm just doing it for you, Little Dhampir" then his expression went perverted. "Not expecting anything but if you _insist_ on rewarding me" he winked.

"Oh… Adrian, never a day where you go on without making a sexual joke" I sigh and shook my head. He gave me one last hug before everything faded.

I woke up the next morning with Adrian no where in sight. There was a note on the bed saying that he went out and won't be back till later.

I walked into the cafeteria for breakfast expecting a nice breakfast but I was dragged to my room by Lissa. "You've got to pack your things Rose!" she ran around frantically looking for my stuff.

"It's in Adrian's room" I pointed to the door. "You sleep _in_ his bed?" she eyed me suspiciously. "No time for talk" she added and stumbled upon my overnight bag and began throwing clothes in. I got changed into my skinny jeans, tank top and black leather jacket. I wore black peep toe stilettos and made my way with Lissa towards the school's private jet.

" Lissa before you drag me around, did you consider telling me where we're going?" I raised an eyebrow at her. She stopped and turned to look at me. "You'll see when we get there" she ran into the plane and I followed after, only to find the gang in there waiting for us.

I spotted Adrian at the back of the plane waving at me with a glass of champagne in the other hand. He patted the seat next to him and I groaned and walked over.

"Where are we going?" I sighed.

"She didn't tell you?" he looked disappointed. I shook my head. "We're going to Court today"

"Legal court or Royal Court?" I waited for an answer. "We're going to the hearing today and guess who got us in" he said proudly.

"You _did_ it? _You_ actually got us in?" I shrieked hysterically. He nodded.

"Thank you _so_ much, you don't know how much this means to me and Liss, maybe Christian as well…" I hugged him.

"Is that a thank you from Rose Hathaway to Adrian Ivashkov? Wow, I think we're making excellent progress, first there was 2 hugs in a day and now a 'thank you'" he pulled back and studied my expression. I kissed him on the cheek and _that_ shut him up for 5 minutes.

Meanwhile I got a toasted croissant since I skipped breakfast. I began nibbling on my croissant and everyone was babbling on about Victor Dashkov.

I rested my head on Adrian's shoulder, I was pretty sleepy and he leaned his head on my head. I woke up to the sound of Adrian's charming voice. "Time to wake up, Sleeping Beauty." I groaned and grudgingly opened my eyes, I looked out the window, we were in Court.

**End Of Chapter 12**

* * *

**Don't forget to review~  
thank you to those who've been reviewing :)**

**SLEEEEEEEEEP TIME,  
-L.**


	8. Chapter 8: It Must Be Love

**Thank you all for reviewing :) I love you heaps. I might not update this weekend but I might...depends if I'm feeling better(doesn't it suck to be sick?)**

**Enjoy~**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

I stretched and yawned after we got out of the plane, only to find that we were about to be greeted by Dimitri and Tasha. I sighed and looked around; Court is located in Pennsylvania, near the Pocono Mountains. We were far from any major cities. It was snowing, but not as much as it was back in Montana.

"What's wrong?" Adrian looked curiously at me.

"Can't you see what's wrong" I groaned and nodded towards Dimitri and Tasha.

"Oh... right, sorry"

"You have nothing to be sorry about. God, they just _had_ to ruin my day" I sulked and stepped on a pile of snow.

"I have a few ideas in mind to brighten up your day" he smirked perversely.

"And what makes you think I'll agree?" I giggled and hurried to Lissa's side.

"You nervous, Liss?" I checked up on her.

"Sort of… What if he gets away with what he did to me…to all of us" her voice broke at the end, tears were forming in her eyes. I stopped and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"_I_ won't let _anything_ happen to you" she nodded and smiled a little.

"_We_ won't let anything happen to you" Eddie added, with his arms wrapped around Mia and Christian who were nodding.

"Welcome to Court, hope you enjoy your stay here" Tasha and Dimitri greeted, hand in hand. No one replied. "They should start advertising in commercials" I whispered to Adrian and we snickered amongst ourselves.

"Thank you, Aunt Tasha, Belikov. I'm sure we will when _Victor_ is put behind bars" surprisingly it was Christian who spoke.

"_If_ he does" Dimitri corrected.

"Which he _will_" I countered and glared at him. He opened his mouth to speak but Adrian grabbed my hand and we continued walking into the main building.

"Well, let's take you to your rooms, I'm sure you're all tired" Tasha said and broke the tense moment.

"You ok?" Adrian shot a worried look at me. "For a moment, your aura just… wow" he took a step back to study me.

"Well I'm glad I amuse you, _Lord_ Ivashkov." I bowed respectfully, to tease him.

"You do a lot more than amuse me, _Guardian_ Hathaway" he grinned lazily.

"I'm not a Guardian" I muttered.

"_Yet_…" he added with a playful smile.

"I'll be at my room if you need me" I waved goodbye to him but his hand caught my wrist.

"Maybe you should stay with me, since you're guarding me for the next 4 weeks, I might need some _protecting_" he looked at Lissa for approval and she nodded excitedly. I swear she'll be the death of me one day.

"Ugh… fine" I rolled my eyes.

"I feel unloved" Adrian pouted.

"Good" I teased.

Some servants took our bags to our room, I sank into the soft king sized bed in the bedroom. The bed sheets were white, the pillow cases and blankets were a black and silver, I felt Adrian sit next to me and I looked up.

"Don't get _too_ comfortable just yet, we have an hour to freshen up then we got to go show ourselves around, then there's dinner" he said in a disappointed tone.

I grabbed my overnight bag and my mind went blank.

"What sort of clothes are we suppose to wear?" I looked around for Adrian.

"_Please_ don't wear those awful outfits Guardians wear and keep your hair down" he made a face. "Just dress to impress and you're good" he finished.

I laughed. "Well I don't have anything, since Lissa practically dragged me out the door after I woke up"

"Guess I'll have to get you something custom made" he ran a hand through his hair. He took his mobile out of his pocket and dialed a number then started describing to the person on the other end about what he wanted.

"_Custom made_? As if you can get something made in an hour" I gasped.

"There's a really good custom made tailor here but they can't make you something in an hour so I bought you something" he sounded pleased with himself.

A knock on the door interrupted our conversation. A maid walked in with a garment bag and a box. Adrian thanked her and unzipped the bag. There was a long sleeved grey striped sweater dress and a pair of black lace stockings, in the box was a pair of black stilettos.

I jumped in the shower after I got the temperature right, the warm water soothed my tired muscles. I hopped out of the shower and put on my outfit, I looked in the mirror and I decide to put on some mascara, eyeliner and eye shadow.

Someone knocked. "Are you done yet? I've got to shower too you know"

"I'm done" I giggled, I reached for the door but it swung open before I could reach it. I stumbled forwards and Adrian caught me. "Sorry bout that, Little Dhampir" I straighten up and he got checked me out from head to toe.

"Stunning _as_ always" he leaned in for a kiss and I stuck my hand on his mouth and pushed him away which he laughed lightly at. He took my hand and kissed it softly before disappearing into the bathroom.

I sat on the bed waiting for Adrian to get out, I checked my mobile and saw a text message and a missed call from Lissa.

_The Queen wants to talk to me, help? What do I wear? Can you go with me through the bond?_

_xx,_  
_liss._

I texted back and rested on the bed, I felt myself slip into Lissa's mind. She was already in the middle of a conversation with Queen Tatiana. I felt her phone vibrate, it was probably the text I just sent her.

"I look forward to meeting your _friend_, Rose Hathaway, and I trust you'll consider my offer" A wry look swept across her face.

"I won't be joining you for dinner tonight. But I'll see you at the trial tomorrow." She sipped some of her tea then excused herself.

After the Queen left Lissa and the Queen's advisor/best friend, Priscilla, walked her out of the room. Lissa ran into Adrian. Wait what? Adrian? I slipped back into my mind and scanned the room.

The bathroom door was opened, meaning Adrian wasn't in there anymore.

I stepped out of our room and went to look for the others. A few Royals were _inconspicuously_ checking me out, which was fine by me since I was used to all the attention.

I ran into Eddie. "Hey, shouldn't you be with Lissa?" I raised an eyebrow.

"They didn't let me in when Lissa was invited to tea with the Queen" he rolled his eyes.

"Come on, I'm on my way to tea at this café, Christian and Mia's already there" he pulled me along with him. "_So_... what's up" I started the conversation.

"My dad is planning to work here, so I'm starting school here next week" Mia said silently. "_What_?" my voice broke, even though I've only known Mia for like 4 weeks and we've hated her for a whole year. It still saddened me to see her leave us.

"What about _Eddie_?" I stood up and looked between them.

"We'll try out long-distance relationship" Eddie said with a supportive smile and Mia's hand was in his on the table. Lissa came into the café with Adrian laughing as she staggered onto Christian's lap.

"Are you _drunk_?" Christian asked harshly.

"No... I'm not what are you on about? I only had like 2 drinks… I think?" she looked at her fingers and started counting.

"Adrian, what were you thinking? Getting Lissa drunk at broad daylight" Christian yelled. I hate it whenever he gets edgy.

"Hey, _she_ was the one who kept ordering more rounds" Adrian shot back.

"Hey, back off" I stood between them. Adrian's posture relaxed and Christian was at the edge of losing it.

"Stop fighting because of me, nothing is going on between me and Adrian!" Lissa said furiously.

"You guys sort your shit out, my friends and I are going out" Adrian took his pack of cigarettes out then waved bye to us. Suddenly I was furious, Lissa's temper was affecting me, more like passing on to me.

"Christian, _stop_ fuckin assuming shit, you need to learn to trust her a little more, Lissa you need to take a deep breathe and have this conversation when you're sober enough. Just make up _ok_?" I looked back and fourth between the both of them, and they nodded sympathetically.

"I'm sorry" Lissa started crying and she ran into Christian's arms.

"I'm sorry too, hun" he said in a loving tone, I rolled my eyes and shook my head. Well that was quick. No 'thank you Rose for solving our shit _every_ time Christian throws a bitch fit'. I still felt pissed, I decided some fresh air might help with my situation.

"Oh my god, I'm out of here" I was suddenly raging. I stepped out of the café into a cloud of smoke, clove cigarettes.

"What're you doing out here?" Adrian was leaning against the brick wall, he tilted his head to look at me. He looked so sexy, I always knew Adrian was handsome but this was seriously hot.

"I don't know, I just lost my temper in there, so I came out for some fresh air and to have a chat with you" I flashed my man-eating smile at him.

"I'm flattered, little Dhampir. Can I suggest a few other things we could do?" he smiles his charming smile back.

"I still can't believe you really got us here"

"Guess you should've listened to my family history"

"I already know how great the Ivashkovs are" I rolled my eyes.

"You fail to notice that my great aunt was the Queen? I thought you would've you're your homework by studying through my profile" he pretended to be shocked.

"Not to mention, I'm her favourite" he grinned childishly.

"Don't go thinking that _that_ would make me treat you exclusively" I put my hands on my hips and he laughed his warm hearty laugh.

"But still, thank you, Adrian" I smiled sweetly to him. He put an arm on my back and pulled me towards him and hugged me cozily. "That's 2 thank yous in a day" he muttered into my hair.

I breathe in his intoxicating scent, it was nicer than Dimitri's aftershave. He had a strange scent, it was a mix of cloves, alcohol and his own scent. His natural scent was nicer, since I don't really approve the cigarettes and all that alcohol.

"You really shouldn't drink or smoke this much" I mumbled into his chest. "It keeps me sane" he replied.

"Why can't you do it the safe way like Lissa, if you keep this up, your liver will be fucked soon and you'll most likely die by the time you're 30" I said, annoyed at him.

"Lovely to know that you care so much about my health, little Dhampir" he pulled back slightly to get a good view of my face.

"Adrian, anyone _sane_ enough would tell you to stop, seriously do you even think ab-" I was getting more upset by the second but he shut me up with a kiss. It was tender and warm at first then it deepened, full of compassion and affection.

I heard the door open and heard some gasps, Adrian groaned and we pulled apart. "Are you guys like dating _yet_?" Lissa asked, intrigued by what just happened. Christian scowled. Well she became sober enough in no time...

"Who cares? Half the school already thinks Rose is pregnant with Adrian's lovechild" Eddie and Mia howled in laughter.

"I never thought I'd say this but, I'm really going to miss you." I hugged Mia and she was stunned for a second then she hugged back.

"Group hug?" Lissa shrieked joyfully and wrapped her arms around us, followed by everyone else.

"If only things could stay like _this_ forever" I whispered. "Mmm" Lissa sighed in agreement. We had a couple of hours before dinner, so the guys went off to play some videogames while we went off for a full spa and beauty treatment. Mia, Liss and I wrapped towels around ourselves and relaxed on massaging tables as masseuses massaged our worn-out bodies.

"So what's going on with Adrian?" Lissa muttered beside me.

"I don't know, it's complicated" I answered back.

"How so?" Mia asked.

"Well, we're sort of like really close friends and I'm not ready to take the next step" I winced when the masseuse massaged the wrong spot.

"Why not?" I heard Lissa sitting up.

"I don't know, I don't think I'm ready yet, I'm still hurting over what Dimitri did. I'm might not be over him." I blurted out, I forgot the fact that no one knew except Adrian.

"_What_?" Mia and Lissa yelped in sync.

"Shit… I forgot only Adrian knew"

"Why does Adrian know about this and not me? Aren't I your best friend?" Lissa sounded hurt. I wanted to say sometimes it's better to not know about stuff but she's right, she's my best friend and I've been keeping secrets from her, secrets that Adrian, who's only been my friend for like 2 months knows about.

"Coz he figured it out…" I sat up and masseuses left to give us some privacy.

Mia stared blankly at me and looked at Lissa. I gave them a short explanation of whatever happened between me and Dimitri, Lissa didn't like that masquerade bit.

"Besides a relationship with Adrian would mean a lot of drama, controversy, prejudiced royals." I sighed and rested my face in my palms.

"If the legends are true, something good might come from your bad luck at the masquerade" she giggled.

"Would _Adrian_ count as something good?" Mia whooped.

"Hey! He's not some prize to claim" I exclaimed. "He's…" I started but stopped.

"He's?" Lissa and Mia moved closer to listen, their eyes shone with interest.

"He's...more than that he's _special_" I repeated Adrian's words from this afternoon and felt my cheeks burn so I looked away. What the hell am I turning in to? I'm becoming one of those girls in cheesy romantic movies. God damn it, Adrian Ivashkov, I think I'm going crazy over you at the moment but I'm too embarrassed to admit it.

"Are you going to tell him?" Mia smiled knowingly.

"About?" I turned to look at her.

"How you feel about him!" Lissa cried.

"N-n-_no_! I don't know! This is Adrian Ivashkov we're talking about" I stared in surprise.

"Adrian Ivashkov who is totally head over heels for you who's also ready and willing to commit to that one girl named Rose Hathaway" Mia's skin was gleaming from the spa and massage we'd just gotten.

"Like Mia just said, it's Adrian Ivashkov, the big womanizer, how many girls do you find him chasing for a serious relationship? I don't recall him ever being in one." Lissa added, I felt guilty, Adrian's been so nice to me, and he's been waiting for me ever after he knew about Dimitri.

"Hasn't he been there for you during _all_ your rough days?"

I nodded weakly.

"Which is why you should give him a chance" she slapped me on the arm.

"I don't know, we'll just see how things go tonight at dinner" we made our way to the hair stylists to get a mani/pedi and our hair done. Lissa got her nails painted blood red, Mia got light pink and I got mine painted a dark maroon colour.

We went separate ways after our spa trip, I was walking down the hallway to our room when I heard footsteps approaching.

"Little Dhampir" Adrian caught up with me and kissed me on the cheek, we walked slowly to our room hand in hand.

**End of Chapter 8**

**

* * *

**

**Sum 41 - With Me**

I don't want this moment to ever end  
Where everything's nothing without you  
I'll wait here forever just to, to see you smile  
'Cause it's true, I am nothing without you

Through it all, I made my mistakes  
I stumble and fall, but I mean these words

I want you to know  
With everything I won't let this go, these words are my heart and soul  
I'll hold on to this moment you know, 'cause I'll bleed my heart out to show  
That I won't let go

Thoughts read unspoken, forever in doubt  
Pieces of memories fall to the ground  
I know what I didn't have so, I won't let this go  
'Cause it's true, I am nothing without you

* * *

**I really like this song, it's so good. Don't really have much to say, I can barely think straight and I keep forgetting stuff, yes I am sick.. got a fever and a killer headache but I updated for you, my amazing readers.**

**Spread the love,**  
**lou.**


	9. Chapter 9: You're My Everything

**You guys are gonna love this chapter ;D I guarantee that, I feel so much better today, thank you guys for reviewing and I love you ppl who were concerned about my health ;D now I know how Adrian felt when Rose snapped at him about his health.**

**Enjoy! Please don't forget to review.**

**Happy Reading!~**

**

* * *

**

I lay on the bed and heaved a sigh, I felt Adrian lie next to me. After fixing my makeup and watching TV for about half an hr, we made our way to dinner.

We continued bickering dirty comments to each other as usual when we were walking towards the dining hall.

The room had red walls with gold borders and red carpet, the table was long and there was a chandelier hanging overhead.

"Aren't we a little underdressed?" I whispered to Lissa.

"I don't really care, I'm starving" she giggled. My mouth watered as I looked at the food that was laid out in front of us.

We each had a plate with steak ranging from medium to rare, steamed carrots and French beans, some boiled potatoes and to top it all off, Café de Paris sauce.

There was an awkward silence when we ate, no one spoke, only the sound of cutlery clinking on our plates. My steak was medium rare and oh _so_ delicious, I savoured _every_ bite of it. Then Tasha proposed a toast.

"Let's hope for the best in our futures. To Rose" everyone had their glasses up. "To Rose and our futures" everyone repeated, Adrian added a wink to me.

After dinner we sat around the table talking, Adrian stood up and headed for the glass French doors that lead to the balcony. Lissa and Christian were busy filling Tasha in with all the stuff that's been happening at school after she left. Dimitri came up to me and dragged me to a corner of the dining room.

"What are you doing with _Ivashkov_?" he said under his breath.

"It's none of your concern, Guardian Belikov" I turned to walk back but Dimitri spun me around.

"You're just trying to get back at me for going off with Tasha. Roza please, whatever you're doing with _Ivashkov_, _please_ stop it _now_, before you get hurt." He begged.

"Hurt? Are you even entitled to say that? You know nothing about hurt. What are you doing here anyway? Shouldn't you be in Russia? Adrian's been nicer than you've _ever_ been, you scared he's going to hurt me like _you_ did?" I shut him down good.

"I'm here to attend Victor Dashkov's trial, did you think that I specifically came here for you? Didn't I make myself clear? I'm with Tasha, _please_ get rid of Adrian" he spat.

"Why should I? He's sweet and caring also thoughtful towards my feelings. He transferred to St. Vladimir's for me, the spirit thing was hardly the reason why he transferred. He also managed to bring everyone to Court for Victor's trial. I'm happy with my life without you, I suggest you leave, you're done here, Comrade." I rolled my eyes and left for the balcony. It was dark outside, the cold breeze lightly brushed my skin. There was a spicy scent of cloves coming from the edge of the balcony, where Adrian stood.

"The stars look amazing" I said, trying to start a conversation.

"Not as great as they were the night we were at the fountain" he smiled lazily. I smiled at the memory of us running around and splashing each other in the fountain. That had been the most amazing night ever, except the part with Dimitri, but if that never happened I wouldn't have had all that fun with Adrian.

"Dimitri asked me to get rid of you" I blurted out

"And what did you say? Did you tell him that I was impossible to get rid of?" he put a hand under his chin and rested his elbow on the railing.

"I told him just how _special_ you are to me" I leaned on the balcony rails. I built up some courage to say my next words. "So where does this leave us Adrian?" I said almost inaudible.

"I don't know, little Dhampir. We all know that _I_ love _you_ but the big question is how do _you_ feel about _me_?" he waited for my reply.

"Well you've been really supportive and concerned about me and I think over the past few weeks, I _might've_ fallen in love with… you…" I kept my head down, my cheeks were burning.

"W-wh-what?" he was taken by surprise, of course he was, anyone would've.

"I said… I'm in love with you, Adrian Ivashkov!" I shouted, he grinned and I returned a smile. "You've been there when I needed someone most, you noticed almost everything other people even Lissa don't and-"

"Glad you finally admitted it, because you're _my_ everything, Rose Hathaway" he interrupted. I grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him closer, his lips crushed mine and everything about it just felt right. He pulled back slightly and gazed into my eyes.

"Can you say that again?" he looked beyond happy.

"I love you, Adrian Ivashkov" I whispered into his ear.

**End of Chapter 9**

* * *

**Alex Band - Only One**

The writting's on the wall  
Those who came before  
Left pictures frozen still, in time  
You say you want it all  
But whose side you fighting for?  
I sit and wonder why  
There are nights, we sleep, while others they weep  
With regret, repent, be strong  
Cause we've got

One life to live  
One love to give  
One chance to keep from falling  
One heart to break  
One soul to take us  
Not for sake us  
Only One  
Only One

Just you and I  
Under one sky

* * *

**I can't think of anything to say... I'm pretty annoyed and angry at the moment, mainly angry…had to deal with my best friend's ex. I came close to killing him.**

**Oh right, I just remembered something, next chapter: VICTOR DASHKOV'S TRIAL *dun dun dun* and the queen's little chat to Rose. **

**Oh and stay in school ppls, if you want a good job when you're older, don't quit school, education is important(as much as I hate it) and you could leavebehind someone... like _he_ did, I miss him soooo much :(**

**Anyways moving on…** **let's PARTAY(I'm not sick anymore)  
L.**


	10. Chapter 10: The Lovers

** Helloo sorry I haven't updated this one in a while, I know how much you guys love this fic. Thank you all who have been reviewing ;D  
**

**lou: You guys don't have much action in this chapter *talking to the gang*  
Lissa: I heard that you made the queen say mean things to Rose****  
lou: Maybe... *grins evilly*****  
Christian: Nice *highfives lou*****  
Rose: Bring it on granny  
Adrian: She's not THAT old...yet  
Eddie+Mia: We're used to not having that much action...**  
**lou+Adrian: That's what she said**  
**Everyone: *smacks lou+Adrian across the head***

**Enjoy and review after reading~**

**Happy Reading!~**

* * *

The next morning, I woke up and snuggled closer to Adrian who was still asleep.

"_You're finally up"_ his eyes were still closed, he smiled adorably. I didn't say anything.

"_Why so silent, Little Dhampir?"_ his eyes opened in a flash.

"_It's Victor's trial today…"_ I mumbled.

"_Don't worry, it'll be fine"_ he pulled me closer and kissed my forehead. The moment was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"_Ugh…"_ I groaned and walk to the door.

"_A message for Rose Hathaway?"_ she had a note in her hands.

"_Uh… that's me"_ I took the paper and shut the door behind me.

**Note:**

How are you Rose? I'm guessing you're well? Both of you I hope…

There might be a few suggestive things I could say in my trial about you and your mentor but if you be reasonable with me I could change my mind.

Come visit before the trial, hope that both of you have missed me as much as I have missed you.

V.D.

_V.D._ only meant one thing, it wasn't Vasillisa Dragomir, it was _Victor Dashkov_. I gasped and the note slipped through my fingers.

_"Is something wrong?"_ Adrian hurried to my side and picked up the note that laid on the floor then his expression mirrored mine.

_"Th- this, ho- how did he?"_ Adrian stuttered.

_"I don't know Adrian, but I gotta see him"_ I took the note back in my hands and scrunched it. I need to have a talk with the big bad bastard, dimitri.

_"If you need help, I'm here ok?"_ he smiled and caressed my cheek.

_"I know" _I sighed and went to the bathroom to get changed, **I** hated being helpless or not knowing what to do, it made me feel as useless as a white crayon. Adrian thought that it'd be a good idea if he came along, so we walked hand in hand to Dimitri and Tasha's room, only to find, well hear would be the right word, only to hear Tasha moaning and Dimitri grunting behind closed doors.

_"Great…"_ I groaned.

_"My ears just got violated" _Adrian chuckled.

_"Least your eyes aren't"_ I muttered, recalling being sucked into Lissa's head at the worst possible time.

_"Ugh, let's go. I think I'll talk to Victor myself"_ We joined Lissa, Eddie and Mia for breakfast, Christian wasn't there because he decided to be Sleeping Beauty.

After everyone left, Adrian and I strolled around Court. Then something hit me. _"How the hell am I meant to get into a highly secured cell?"_ I sulked.

_"Good thing you're connected"_ Adrian grinned.

He grabbed my hand and steered off in the opposite direction, he whispered something to a Guardian and the next thing I knew, we were standing outside the prison.

_"Now, no one must know about this"_ the guard said to us before guiding us to Victor's room, we walked around a corner and I bumped straight into someone, the familiar smell of aftershave hit me like a bitch, he smelt so good, though I wasn't drawn to it as much after smelling Adrian.

_"What the hell do you think you're doing, Roza?"_ he glared then sighed when he saw Adrian with me. _"Why is HE here?"_ he added.

_"The same reason you're here, you got the note too, I presume?"_ I said trying to control my temper, he is really testing my self-control here.

_"They won't let me in, even with my contacts, so go back Roza" _he heave a sigh.

_"Oh stop bullshitting, Belikov" _Adrian growled.

_"Stay out o-"_

_"You got your contacts, I got mine"_ I grinned, I felt like a true badass, saying I've got Adrian wouldn't have sounded as badass as contacts.

_"Enlighten me then, who's are these magnificent contacts of yours?"_ he wasn't going to let this drop.

_"Adrian Ivashkov"_ I worded it out slowly for him, Adrian was trying to hold back a laugh by coughing.

_"If you'll excuse us"_ Adrian tugged my arm and we pushed past Dimitri.

_"You children don't know what you're getting yourselves into"_ he grabbed me and Adrian by the shoulders.

_"I think we've matured enough after listening to you banging the hell out of Tasha this morning"_ I countered, Adrian snickered under his breath.

_"We-" _he started then stopped.

_"That's what I thought" _I cut him off.

_"Didn't I make myself clear about my feelings? You're too young for me, just think of it as a fling ok?"_ he said gripping my shoulders, man that was a big slap in the face.

_"You're really startin to get on my nerves, Belikov. How bout we go see Victor Dashcock before I start something"_ Adrian warned, I rolled my eyes at him for trying to make a joke.

_"To what pleasure do I owe you, Adrian Ivashkov?"_ that stupid tone I hated. I walked into the room and stood by Adrian's side.

_"Oh… Rose it's been a while how are you doing? How's my dear Vasillisa?"_ he smirked, enjoying himself.

_"I'm alright, I'll feel better when you're rotting away in your cell. Lissa's never been better without you around. So what do you want you fuckin jerk?"_ I slammed my fist on the table, Victor sat on a chair across us, chained to it.

_"Now I see you've moved on"_ he nodded to Adrian.

_"Your point is?" _I raised a brow.

_"I always knew you were a little slutty, all those guys and parties, but I didn't know that you were a bloodwhore"_ he grinned.

_"Why yo-"_ Adrian and I both took a step forward but Dimitri rushed in to restraint us.

_"He's just toying with you, both of you"_

_"Will you shut up?"_ Adrian and I said together.

_"Guardian Belikov, how old did you say you are again? 24? I'll keep that in mind during my trial, wonder what everyone will think about it, we might even switch my trial into a rape charge"_ he let out a bone chilling laugh.

_"You sick fuck"_ Adrian muttered.

_"They're not going to think anything because you're not going to tell anyone about it"_ Dimitri shot him a deathly glare.

_"Who knows? I might not say anything if you promise me my freedom"_ he suggested.

_"Bullshit"_ I spat.

_"I think we're done here"_ Dimitri put an arm around me and Adrian then pushed us out the door.

_"What if he-"_ I said after thinking about it, Victor would do _anything,_ considering the fact that he made his daughter turn Strigoi for him. Natalie, you idiot.

_"He's not going to"_ Dimitri reassured me.

_"What's your big plan this time, Belikov?"_ Adrian looked over at him.

_"I'll just say that the charm made Rose attack me and we were…"_ he stopped.

_"…busy"_ he finally said.

We sat in the courtroom, each of us had our turn to explain our side o the story as the jury and judge, Queen Tatiana listened. Dimitri and I went along with the "attack" story, instead of the lust one.

_"Victor, you used your own daughter and manipulated her into turning Strigoi for your own benefits, true?"_ someone asked.

_"She did it on her own free will, what can I say? She loves her beloved father."_ Victor said coolly. Gasps and mummurs echoed the room.

_"Order"_ Tatiana called out and everyone went silent again.

_"I sentence you, Victor Dashkov to life imprisonment, you are to be stripped of you title and all your family inheritance, case dismissed."_ Everyone stood up.

_"No! Ask Rose and that mentor of her what ACTUALLY happened in his room that night"_ he struggled in the arms of guards who were taking him away.

_"Little Dhampir, are you ok? I can't believe we won"_ Adrian ran to me and picked me up then twirled me around.

_"ROSE!!!!"_ Lissa squealed and hugged me after Adrian set me down.

_"Lissa! He's gone for good now!"_ I shrieked with the same excitement she had.

_"Wow, emo boy is actually smiling"_ Adrian whispered a little too loudly, we turned to look at Christian who was smiling, Eddie and Mia burst out laughing then someone tapped on my shoulder.

_"Rosemarie Hathaway?"_

_"Yeah, that's me"_ I blinked, confused.

_"The Queen wants to speak with you"_ she gestured for me to follow. I looked at Lissa and Adrian for approval and she nodded happily, Adrian half nodded reluctantly.

_"I want you to end this charade you have on with my nephew"_ her cold stare was on me.

_"Uh… what?"_ I cocked my head sideways.

_"You think no one knows about you and your farce relationship?"_ she yelled.

_"We're not even in a relationship"_ I argued. _"Your Majesty"_ I added.

_"I know about your reputation, all that drinking, partying and men."_ She frowned.

_"I drink and party as much as any normal teenager would, and you think that I do too much, have you seen how much Adrian smokes, drinks and parties?"_ I scoffed.

_"Do you really think Adrian would marry a bloodwhore like you? He's Moroi and not to mention royalty and he's an Ivashkov. It's always been the same Dhampir girls are just play things for Moroi men, don't think poorly of me, I'm just trying to help you. Even your mother thought it'd be different with Ibrahim but she was wrong."_ she totally ignored my question.

_"Now you're going on about us getting MARRIED?! Who the hell do you think I am? Angelina Jolie? If you're so sure about our relationship failing why do you bother going through all this, Your Majesty?"_ for a moment there I felt like I've won.

_"What wrong is there to say? Just save yourself the trouble and Adrian the embarrassment, or I might tamper with who you get after you graduate, well IF you graduate that is"_ she said dryly.

_"NO! You can't do that"_ I screamed. _"And I WILL graduate, Your Majesty"_ I added, barely remembering to add Your Majesty everytime.

_"Well if you don't pass there's always a bloodwhore commune you could go to. Besides you're just in the way of Adrian and Vasilisa"_ WOAH WOAH HOLD UP Adrian and I getting married was crazy enough but Adrian and Lissa?!

_"Even if you lock em both in the same room for a year nothing will happen between them, Your Majesty. Besides Lissa has Christian Ozera, he's a royal and he has enough Dragomir blood to carry on their line"_ I mocked her.

_"They may be sceptical at first but they'll come to their senses soon enough, Adrian has enough Dragomir blood in him to carry on the line, surprisingly enough with all your bad influence, Vasilisa is becoming a fine young woman, she has a lot of potential for the future, plus they both possess this unique Spirit magic. You'll just end up a used and sad little blo-"_ She smiled a little then the doors flew open.

I turned to find Adrian and Lissa, standing at the door.

_"That's enough, Aunt Tatiana."_ He said firmly, it was hard to decipher his expression.

_"Adrian, I-"_

_"Save it"_ he took my hand and pulled me out the door.

_"I came to decline your generous offer"_ Lissa said politely to her before joining us.

_"Are you alright, Little Dhampir?"_ Adrian cupped my chin and pulled my face in line of sight.

_"I guess, thanks but how'd you guys-"_

_"You don't really think that the Queen would want to talk to you to praise you efforts did you?"_ Christian popped out of nowhere.

_"Shut up for a second Christian. You're not making it any better"_ Lissa snapped.

_"Shut down"_ Adrian and I snickered.

_"We followed you after you left, all those awful things she said"_ Lissa said with a saddened look.

_"I can't believe she'd say that"_ Adrian looked a little disgusted.

_"She's just saving you from the Wrath Of Rose Hathaway, Ivashkov."_ Christian joked.

_"Well bloodwhores practically throw themselves at every Moroi they see"_ I muttered, almost silently. According to Dimitri they don't but I've never been to a bloodwhore commune nor do I plan to set foot in one.

_"You're not one of them though"_ Mia and Eddie scooted around a pot plant they were hiding behind.

_"Let's just go home, Victor's been dealt with, what else could go wrong?"_ I sighed, the academy was our home, how sad.

_"Yeah, home."_ Lissa said. Alberta came and informed us that the plane was leaving in an hour, we wandered around court and Lissa and I was takent o this weird fortune telling tent by Ambrose the hot male dhampir, who gave us a massage at the spa and massage centre yesterday, he's also Tatiana's bloodwhore. I shuddered from the thought of that wrinkly hag getting down and dirty with him. The fortune teller hadn't said much, I drew 1 card only and it was The Lovers. Lissa looked like she'd lost her mind when she saw that, she kept nudging me and saying 'It's Adrian'.

We boarded the plane and I sat in the academy's jet next to Adrian, who seemed pretty upset with Tatiana but he was pretty contented coz I was next to him. Lissa was with Christian and Eddie was alone, he looked so sad but he forced out a somehat genuine smile and assured us that he was alright, we had to leave Mia behind at Court, because her father got a new job there and she wanted to follow him.

Adrian yawned and tilted his head so he could rest it on my shoulders.

_"I love you, you know, Little Dhampir?"_ I felt him smile.

_"I love you too"_ I whispered to him then I ran my hand through his silky brown hair and fell asleep soon after.

A glimpse of what looked like a beach came across my dreamy mind then it begun...

My dream with Adrian,

Just the two of us,

Together and no one else....

**End Of Chapter 10**

**

* * *

**

**Cheryl Cole ft. Will. - 3 Words**

I told her you are the love of my life and  
One day you gon be my wife and  
We are gonna answer neighbours together  
We are gonna have some babies together

I told him you are the man of my dreams  
You saved me from drowning in the streams  
I know we're really gonna last forever and ever

It was those, 3 words that saved my life  
It wasn't complicated  
Wasn't pre-meditated  
It wasn't under-rated  
Boy I'm so glad you stayed and  
It was those 3 words that saved my life  
It wasn't complicated  
Wasn't pre-meditated  
To you I'm dedicated  
So just go ahead and say it

I love you I love you I love you  
You are the love of my life my life  
I love you I love you I love you  
You are the love of my life my life

* * *

**I love that song, can't get it out of my head... If you haven't heard it GO LISTEN lol...  
**

**lou: Adrian you should've punched Dimitri when he said Rose was just a fling.  
Adrian: Well I didn't want to piss Rose off besides you're the one who made me not punch him.  
lou: true true... don't worry you'll get your chance soon ;D  
Adrian: really? *face lights up*  
Dimitri: I can hear you, you know?  
Adrian: Uh... do you hear something?  
lou: No must be the wind.  
Rose: *facepalm***

**lol what I said was true about Adrian getting his chance to punch Dimitri soon ;P this chapter was a little boring for me but yeah next one is gonna be the CRAZY PLOT TWIST that will lead to my MASSIVE FINALE... yes it's gonna end soon :( Prob in about 5 or so chapters...  
**

**Might not update Hundred Reasons till a few days,  
lou.  
**


	11. Chapter 11: Heartless Desires

**This chapter might be longer than the one I just updated for my other fic, since I got pretty carried away with this one :P**

**Read and review please, thank you to all who've been doing so.  
Sorry if there are any mistakes, typos etc.  
**

**I do not own Vampire Academy, except OCs if there are any in this story... lol I forgot since I'm so lost between all 4 fics... oh yeah peoples I have a new fic if you haven't found that out - 'Dusk To Dawn'**

**lou: Adrian...  
Adrian: hmm?  
lou: you get to punch Dimitri today :)  
Adrian: *face lights up*  
lou: well the right word for it would be...beat up :D  
Rose: he's not going to just throw a witty punch?****  
Adrian: hey.. what's that suppose to mean  
lou: Nooooope  
Adrian: *grins evilly*  
lou: btw Rose...you're going out with Adrian now :P  
Rose: WHAT?!  
Dimitri: I'm disappointed Roza... what happened to our love, Roza?  
lou, Adrian, Lissa, Eddie, Mia, Tasha: shut the fuck up you  
Rose and Dimitri: where the hell did everyone come from.....?**

**hahaha I can't stop laughing from that pointless conversation....  
**

**Enjoy~**

**Happy Reading!~**

* * *

**Adrian POV**

After going back to the academy we thought things would be good but, the truth is that it wasn't, Dimitri and Tasha followed us back. But the good thing was Rose and I are going out now, which means she's my girlfriend. Doesn't that sound nice?

We were getting changed for a night out at the bar, it was a get-together for us and Dimitri and Tasha. I wore a plain tux and Rose wore a plain black cocktail dress. After driving for half an hour we made it to our destination, we were seated in the V.I.P room and Rose took 2 mics and handed them to Eddie and Mia, it was pretty romantic when they sang a duet together. Yes Mia decided to come with us instead of going to school in Court.

I expected to do the same with Rose but instead she handed me a mic, picked a song and sat back down.

**Rose POV**

Hah he thought we were going to sing a duet together. _"Not tonight babe." _I whispered into his ear then took a sip of his drink, man he sure knows how to hold his liquor.

_"Um… Rose what did you pick?"_ Christian was trying not to laugh.

_"You'll see"_ I winked and Adrian's expression went from happy to horror the minute the song came on.

_"Omg, I can't believe you chose that"_ Mia and Eddie were practically rolling on the floor and laughing.

_"This should be interesting"_ Dimitri smirked.

_"I swear to god, you're killin me Rose"_ Adrian mumbled.

_"You're the one who wanted to go out with me"_ I smiled innocently.

_"If this is part of your plan to try and get rid of me then let me tell you this – It's not working"_ he ran a hand through his hair and started singing Don't Cha by The Pussycat Dolls.

_"I know you like me"_  
_"I know you do"_  
_"That's why whenever I come around"_  
_"He's all over you"_

He changed the lyrics 'she' became 'he' and glared at Dimitri as he sang the last line.

_"Don't cha wish your boyfriend was hot like me?"_ he stuck his tongue out childishly at Christian. 'girlfriend' was changed to 'boyfriend', he's actually not too bad at singing, he'd probably do better at modelling. A million thoughts went through my mind, I really wanted Adrian right now.

Snap out of it Rose, what the hell?!

_"You wish"_ Christian muttered.

_"Don't cha wish your boyfriend was a freak like me?"_ Eddie and Mia laughed so much that their faces were red and tears were pouring out.

I shared a mic with with Lissa and Mia, we sang Cobra Starship – Hot Mess.

_You were a problem child_  
_Been grounded your whole life_  
_So now you running wild_  
_Playing with them good girls_  
_No that ain't your style_

_You think your hot shit_  
_You cool, I love it, I love it_  
_Yeah, yeah_  
_Stumbling but yeah, you're still looking hella fine_  
_Keep doing what you're doing and I'ma make you mine_

_Well, you're a hot mess and I'm falling for you_  
_And I'm like hot damn let me make you my boo_  
_Cos you can shake it shake it shake it_  
_Yeah you know what to do_  
_You're a hot mess_  
_I'm loving it, hell yes_

_I've been hypnotized_  
_The city's your playground,_  
_I watch you take a bite_  
_At 5am roaming in the streets_  
_Drunk all night_

We sang half the song and stopped it, it was Dimitri's turn. We huddled on the floor in the corner of the room, picking a stupid song for him to sing. It was a pretty hard choice we were stuck between Bad Romance and Telephone by Lady GaGa, in the end we made him sing both of them.

_"Je veux ton amour et"_  
_"Je veux ta revanche"_

We were practically about to die from laughter when Dimitri sang the French part in Bad Romance then he sang Telephone… **(A/N if you haven't heard these songs please listen to them and then imagine Dimitri singing it and LOL your head off)**

After he finished he shot a glare at all of us and he grabbed Tasha and pulled her onto his lap then started making out with her, then she excused herself and went to the restroom with him. Adrian probably saw the hurt on my face.

**Adrian POV**

Alberta drove Tasha and Dimitri back to guest housing, Tasha was disappointed with us, Dimitri never said a word. Why did they have to live in the same building as me?! Well I'm suppose to live in a dorm.

We continued the party back at guest housing, since I was the only one living in the whole building, well till next week. Because some girl is transferring with her brother to guest housing. We drank, we danced and we partied hard. Shoes, bags, ties, my pants and someone's sock (it's probably Christian's) were scattered across the floor.

Eddie and Mia left early as usual, probably to go back to his room to do the dirty. God knows where Christian and Lissa was, I had my own girlfriend to get busy with.

Rose was nearly drunk, I was just getting tipsy. We were on the couch, she sat on my lap with her legs wrapped around my waist. She unbuttoned the rest of my shirt, things were getting hot between us then the doors burst open.

_"What going on here?!"_ the all too familiar voice roared through the room.

_"Fuck…"_ I said inaudibly.

**Rose POV**

_"We're havin a good time"_ I giggled, fuck why did I say that?!

_"Is THIS what you call a good time? By becoming Adrian Ivashkov's BLOODWHORE?! What would you mother think?!"_ he grabbed me by and arm and pulled me off Adrian.

_"I AM NOT A BLOODWHORE"_ I yelled and pulled my arm away and staggered back onto the couch.

_"She's not my bloodwhore, and I've never done anything with a bloodwhore nor would I want to"_ Adrian mumbled.

There were muffled noises coming from the bathroom, Tasha walked in and gasped in horror. Lissa and Christian were getting it on, on the bathroom floor.

_"CHRISTIAN OZERA"_ Tasha shrieked.

Fucking party poopers, they just shat all over our party.

Dimitri took me in his arms and carried me back to my dorm, while Tasha pulled Lissa and Christian apart.

_"Roza, what are you doing with him?"_ he sighed.

He set me down on my bed and what happened next shocked me.

He kissed me hard on my lips as I squirmed and tried to push him away, this was practically rape, sort of. Normally I would want this but not this way and I was with Adrian, I couldn't do this to him, not after all he's done for me.

_"Stop!"_ I managed to say.

**Adrian POV**

Something didn't feel right, I could let Dimitri carry Rose back to her room. So I ran after them, Hell I only had a pair of boxers and my unbuttoned shirt on. I got to Rose's door and heard her asking someone to stop.

_"Aye, dickhead"_ I grabbed Dimitri and punched him with as much force as I could put.

_"ADRIAN!!!"_ Rose jumped off the bed and rushed to my side, and he had a grin plastered to his face, which just provoked me into punching him again.

After the fifth punch and a few kicks in the gut while he was knocked out then I was held back by a pair of strong arms. Why the hell was Dimitri smiling, why did he just let me beat the crap out of him?! That angered me.

_"Let me go"_ I shouted and tried to fight my way out of his arms, only to find that it was Stan Alto.

Stan called for some other guardians and they took Dimitri in a stretcher to the infirmary.

**Rose POV**

It was pouring outside, it was dark and the rain was crashing.

_"Are you o-"_ Adrian started but I ran.

I ran as fast as I could, I stood in the rain.

**Adrian POV**

What the fuck?

Was she embarrassed by what just happened? Did she hate me coz I bruised Belikov's face? I went after her and saw her standing in the rain, her dress was slightly ripped by that fucking animal. I could sort of see each raindrop because of my heightened eyesight, do dhampirs have heightened senses too? i couldn't really see her aura since I've been drinking a lot.

_"Rose… why are you out here? Let's go back inside"_ she looked away.

_"Rose look at me please."_ I grabbed her shoulder and turned her around so she was facing me.

She looked beautiful in the rain, from my vampire senses she smelt good...better than usual....

_"I like standing in the rain…"_ she said almost silently.

_"Coz then no one knows that I'm crying…"_ she whispered but I heard her well enough since vampires had good hearing skills. I pulled her into a hug as she sobbed into my drenched unbuttoned shirt.

_"It's ok Little Dhampir… I'm here"_ I mumbled into her hair, then I pulled her chin up and kissed her.

**End of Chapter 11**

* * *

**Leona Lewis - I Will Be**

There's nothing I could say to you  
Nothing I could ever do to make you see  
What you mean to me

All the pain, the tears I cried  
Still you never said goodbye and now I know  
How far you'd go

I know I let you down  
But it's not like that now  
This time I'll never let you go

I will be, all that you want  
And gather myself together  
Cause you keep me from falling apart  
All my life, I'll be with you forever  
To get you through the day  
And make everything OK

* * *

**Leona Lewis has really good songs for sad mood, god I'm getting so sentimental from writing these fics lol **

**What the hell is with me and rain in both my chapters today...? Well I guess I really like starry nights and standing in the rain hahaha**

**I was writing this chapter then something hit my crazy thoughts, it was the ending for my new fic 'Dusk To Dawn' I was practically crying on the computer for like half an hour...maybe it was 15 minutes... who cares, the fact was I CRIED like an idiot and I don't really cry a lot, I laugh at people who die in sad movies and horror movies.... anyways moving on from that(don't wanna sound like a psycho)... Yes it's gonna be REEEEEALLY sad...**

**Well don't forget to hit that sexy button and review :) or I'll get a Strigoi to hunt you down ahaahhaa jk. jk... or am I? :P**

**Peace,**  
**L.**


	12. Chapter 12: One Month Later

**Ok this story is taking a random turn.. I know how to end it but I dunno what to put in between lol damn it.. well I'll try to think of something... been a while since I sat on my bean bag. that might help ;D**

**sorry for mistakes or typos,thank you all for reading and reviewing :)  
**

**btw for people who read Every Rose Has It's Thorn... I posted up a pic of Charlie but I forgot to mention it hahaha, who am I kidding it was like 5am when I posted that...  
**

**Enjoy, don't forget to review~  
**

**

* * *

**

**Adrian POV**

I woke up the next morning, I stayed in bed for a little longer, seeing as my Little Dhampir was in my arms, sound asleep. It's been a whole month since we got together, a month since the incident with Dimitri, a lot of things happened in a month. 2 months till Rose graduates and she'll be with Lissa. The thought of that made me feel kinda sad. Though everyone is ignoring her at the moment, since she came up with the crazy idea.

"Adrian" she whimpered.

"Little Dhampir, wake up it's just a dream" I shook her and her eyelids fluttered open seconds later with tears in her eyes. "He's really gone" she sobbed. The day after Dimitri left, news came around that Tasha Ozera's house had been raided by Strigois, everyone's body had been found in tatters and drained of blood, everyone's except for Dimitri Belikov. Meaning that he either turned willingly or he was turned against his will and taken.

We were shaken by the news, people started gossiping during parties, about Dimitri, Tasha and the fact that I was going out with Rose. They also held another meeting and debated on whether Morois should take a stand now and fight alongside their Guardians, the meeting ended with Morois choosing to let their Guardians fight, since we weren't in Russia, meaning no threat. Yeah right.

Aunt Tatiana discussed for the school's wards to be stronger, since I'm on the premises and I'm her favourite nephew, of course. She didn't seem to happy with the fact that I was with Rose, but she left us be, saying that I will come to realise that Dhampirs are just play things, that I would get tired of her one day. This would never happen, not my life time.

**Rose POV**

I did some research on something Victor Dashkov said after receiving a letter from Dimitri saying that he was still alive, just different, he was Strigoi. Everyone was stunned, when I told them Victor knew someone who supposedly could turn Strigois back to what they used to be, he had spirit. But in return for the location of this man we had to free him from the hell hole they sentenced him to. This was impossible, well it's possible but I'd rather not free the bastard.

Everyone said I was crazy and told me to stop and move on. This wasn't my love for him, well okay maybe there was still some part of me that loved Dimitri, after all your first love always sticks with you, this was something else, I'm just keeping the end of my promise to him. But no one understood that, no one but Adrian.

I went to Russia for a week, came across a human girl, who said she's an Alchemist, met the Belikovs, found my father, stumbled upon a shadow kissed dhampir and Moroi who had spirit, they were a happily married couple, which was rare for our race, it got a lot of ideas into Adrian's head when I told him with everything that happened and I also became Dimitri's bloodwhore for 3 days, Adrian sort of found out about that when he visited me in my dream, then I killed Dimitri. That was what I thought till a few days ago when I got a letter enclosed with the stake I supposedly killed him with.

And now everyone is ignoring me. Why is my life so screwed up?

"Come on, Little Dhampir" he took my hand and led me out the door, towards the cafeteria. "What's up?" Adrian said cheerfully as we sat on our usual table. Everyone just looked at me weirdly. Christian whispered something to Lissa and she whispered it to Mia who passed it on to Eddie, other than that no one said anything...

"I'm gonna get some food, want anything?" I asked Adrian. "Nah, come with me to the feeders after you're done" he smiled, trying to make me feel better. I went to the line, got a slice of toast, scrambled eggs and some bacon.

**Adrian POV**

Everyone ate in silence, I leaned back on my chair scowling at everyone. "Let's go to the feeders" Rose said as she sat up.

"I'll be in a sec" and she went on ahead.

"Can you guys stop ignoring her? She's gone through quite a lot of shit in the past month, the best you guys could do is offer some fuckin support" god where did all that anger come from, I need a drink, ever since I started going out with Rose I stopped drinking and smoking. Which is kinda bad, she suggested I started taking meds like Lissa but I hate being cut off from my powers.

**Rose POV**

I sat in the feeder room waiting for Adrian to finish and all I could think of was Dimitri and the letter he sent me. Was there really a cure for him? or was I just getting obsessed like everyone had told me.

"Hey, you alright?" he put a hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah… was just thinking about stuff" we made out way out of the cafeteria.

"Wanna go out tonight? We'll go see a movie, take your mind off things" I always felt bad about Adrian, he was always so nice and I had so much of shit that he has to deal with. "I'm sorry" I started crying again. "What for?" he looked confused and hurt when pulled my chin up to get a better view of my face. He always saw right through me.

"You're always there for me and you don't care about all the crap I put you through" I sobbed as he pulled me to his chest. "Don't be sorry, I chose this, I chose to be with you, we've come this far, no backing down now" he brought his fingers to my face, outlining my lips.

"What about breaking Victor Dashkov out of jail… doesn't it bother you?" I put a hand on his chest.

"I personally don't want the fucker out of jail, why don't you just let go of Dimitri? He's gone, Rose. Well he's still alive if that's what you call being alive." he held me in his arms, I always felt safe in them. "We'll have a talk with the gang later" he ran a hand through my hair and kissed the top of my head.

"I don't deserve you…" I whispered to him.

**End of Chapter 12**

* * *

**You guys must be like what the fuck are you writing, to me ahhahaa. But it'll get better, once I think of something....  
**

**Peace out,**

**-L.  
**


	13. Chapter 13: Someone Like You

**Hmm sorry for short update but yeah, I'm busy with school. But this story will get exciting over the next few chapters I think I'll end it at 15.**

**Sorry if there are any typos or mistakes**

**Enjoy and review ;D**

**

* * *

**

**Rose POV**

"I can't believe we're actually doing this" Lissa squealed from the back of the car. "Sounds like your first time doing something outrages" Mia laughed. I still can't grasp the fact that Mia is our good friend, about half a year ago she was a crazy bitch with a grudge against Andre, Lissa's brother. But she took it all out on us. Ugh. Glad that's over now, I haven't really seen or thought about Mason, but I don't have time for that now. "I can't believe we're actually going through with this" Christian sighed. "Thanks guys" I couldn't help smiling, they understood me after we had a long talk a few days ago, we graduated yesterday, our official charges won't be given till next month. Where are we now? We're driving to the hellhole that Victor got thrown into.

**Few days ago…**

Adrian sat me down in his lounge room. "You love me don't you?" his eyes were sincere, they waited for an answer. "Yes" he smiled a little. "Do you trust me?"

"Yeah, Adrian, what's wrong?" I gasped. He walked over to the front door and opened it, every came in, well just the gang, not the whole school. I glared at him and crossed my arms.

"Rose, we're sorry for ignoring you, it's just, Victor Dashkov did all those things to us, why would you want to break him out, you don't even know if the guy he referred to exists, it could just be another one of his sick mind games" Lissa spoke first.

"Personally I think you should just let Dimitri go and forget about him, he's Strigoi, besides you're with Adrian now" Christian tried to persuade me into letting this go. I took out the scrunched up paper from my pocket. "All the more reason to make Dimitri sane again or....kill him if it doesn't work" I said before reading the note.

_Dear Roza,_

_Haven't you been paying any attention at all in my lessons or were you too busy staring at me? Lesson 2: Never turn your back against your enemies after staking them until you know for certain that they are dead. I think I'm going to have to pay you a visit and refresh your memory._

_Love,  
-D._

"D as in-" Lissa's eyes widened with fear. "That's not all" I shushed her. "Wait, there's more?" Adrian grabbed my arm. "One more, I had to keep this one from you" he loosened his grip and everyone waited patiently.

_My sweet Roza,_

_I have been hearing things, graduation is coming in a week, I hope you're ready to face what comes out at night. I trust you'll do a good job protecting Lissa. But something I heard enraged me, you should expect a visit from me soon… but only after I deal with __**him**__._

_My love as always,  
-D._

Everyone's faces with horror plastered on them mirrored around the room. "So that was why you were so eager on finding him" Adrian pulled me into a hug. "I already told you this Adrian, I love you"

"The 'him' he's referring to is Adrian?" Eddie raised an eyebrow. "You're slow aren't cha?" Mia smacked him across the head. "So what're we gonna do?" we sat on the floor in a circle, our little meeting and planning session. "Where is he held in anyways?"

"Why do we have to do this, can't we just keep Adrian under protection?"

"You douche, Adrian won't even be safe if he was buried underground"

"Hey, no need to be so mean"

"Guys, stop, this isn't the point of the conversation, we're all here for Adrian and Dimitri…sort of" Lissa the peacemaker. Everyone stopped fighting and looked at each other. "How bout this, after grad we drive out of school to…uh…where is Victor held at?" I looked around, no one knew. "I could ask someone" Adrian flipped his mobile open and walked into another room.

**Present**

I pulled up our SUV after the long drive at a hotel in a brightly lit city. I threw the keys over to the valet and we stepped into the lobby. "3 suites" Adrian put on a charming smile to the poor receptionist, who could barely stop herself from blushing. "Here are your key cards" her hands were shaky as she handed them to Adrian who winked at her. "Thanks" I giggled and elbow him in the ribs. He smirked and wrapped an arm around my shoulders, we stood in awkward silence in the elevator, trust me, 3 couples, 6 people in a cramp elevator...yeah…like I said, weird.

I thought of calling for help from my 'knee cap breaking' mobster father, Abe Mazur but I didn't see the need to…yet. Adrian handed out the key cards to everyone and grinned. "Save up your strength for tomorrow, if you know what I mean" he smirked. "Oh dear god, everyone just go, don't listen to him" I put a hand on Adrian's mouth and walked him to our room.

"What? I was just saying…you know how Lissa and Christian are" he mumbled through my hand. "Eww" disgusted from the spit and the thought, I wiped my hand on my jeans, and then I inspected the room. "Is it safe?" Adrian joked and ran a hand through his messy hair. "That's not funny" I frowned and rested my hands and head against his chest. I like the fact that Adrian was tall, he's about 6'2 – 6'4, which was good for my 5' 7. I felt safe in his arms, very girly, I know. "I don't wanna lose you" I murmured.

"Me neither" he ran a hand through my hair and kissed the top of my head. "Come on, we've gotta continue our journey tomorrow" he took my hand and led me to our bed, we were all tired from our 8 hr drive. "I love you" I kissed him on the lips and felt him smile. "I've long waited to live my life like this with you, I love you too, good night, my Little Dhampir. Sweet dreams" he kissed me back and left an arm around my waist.

**End of Chapter 13**

* * *

**Florence And The Machine - You've Got The Love**

Sometimes I feel like throwing my hands up in the air  
I know I can count on you  
Sometimes I feel like saying "Lord I just don't care"  
But you've got the love I need To see me through

Sometimes it seems that the going is just too rough  
And things go wrong no matter what I do  
Now and then it seems that life is just too much  
But you've got the love I need to see me through

When food is gone you are my daily meal  
When friends are gone I know my savior's love is real  
Your love is real

You got the love

* * *

**Omg, I was on wikipedia reading Adrian's description, 'He has brown messy stylish hair, emerald green eyes, and 6'2 to 6'4 tall' doesn't that just sound hot? Though i prefer people with grey eyes, dayum, those are sexy coloured eyes. 'He falls in love with Rose, but isn't been taken seriously because of his player ways' - awwwwwww poor Adrian  
Dimitri is just way too tall... 6'5 - 6'7?! and that disgusting shoulder lenght hair? EW lol**

**I only wikipedia Vampire Academy coz I needed to figure out where Victor is held at.... which is why the gang stopped over at a hotel LOL....  
**

**Peace out,  
-L.**


	14. Chapter 14: A Deal With The Devil

**Yeah... Hope you like this chapter... I just thought of a way to end this story it's going to be so crazy!!! lol well not really... but crazy enough!!!**

**Enjoy!~

* * *

**

**Rose POV**

We checked out of our hotel once Adrian got Victor's location and started making our way to the airport. There was a private jet ready for us and we took a plane to San Francisco, California. A black limo waited for us at outside the terminals and everyone climbed in slowly as we sat in silence. Not knowing what would happen when we freed Victor.

"Where is he?" Christian asked.

"You'll see" Adrian said as he looked out of the tinted window. "Come on, just tell us" Eddie said.

"We're here"

We climbed out of the car, one by one.

"Pier 39?" I asked as I stared at the shops and tourists.

"We're nearly there, babe"

"Lord Ivashkov" a man bowed respectfully and Adrian nodded back and we followed the man to Pier 33, everyone jumped in the boat and we headed straight for Alcatraz.

"I thought this place was abandoned?"

"That's what the humans think" Adrian grinned impishly.

We were escorted to through the facility and we had to give in things like mobiles, belts, anything that could kill people or help these people escape. Adrian being who he was, kept his mobile in his pocket as a safety measure.

We shuffled into a room, which had another room within – Victor's cell.

"I'm glad you received my letter, Rose" Victor smiled, Sandovsky's disease was back. He started coughing and his eyes shone when Lissa walked into the room, Christian pushed her behind him.

"_What_ do you want?"

"My freedom, of course. And _all_ my assets, I want _everything_ to go back to the way they were before." He said as he put his hands around the metal bars that separated us.

"Impossible" Christian scowled.

"I've named my terms"

"Which is?" Mia raised an eyebrow.

"My freedom for information about my illegitimate half-brother, Robert Doru"

"_What_ about him?" Adrian's eyes narrowed.

"_He_ would be able to help Rose bring back that mentor of hers and _possibly_ help you and Vasilisa to develop and learn more about sprit."

"How do you know that I have-"

"I have my sources" he laughed evilly.

"You dirty bastard, you'd sell out your own brother for your freedom?"

"Why would _you_ care? It's benefitting you isn't it, Rose?"

"Hold on…" Adrian said and pulled me aside. Everyone else raised an eyebrow and looked at us weirdly.

"Are you sure you wanna do _this_? What if he's lying?"

"Adrian, it's worth a try, it's for _Dimitri_."

"So, that's it, huh? You're just going to go back to _Belikov_ when he's Dhampir again" he said his name distastefully.

"That's not what I meant and you know it"

"Yeah, like you don't want him to hold you in his Russian arms again"

"I think you should _shut_ that mouth of yours before I reconsider our relationship"

"Oh, what's this? You're finally admitting that you're my girlfriend now, huh?"

"Adrian you acting like an ass at the moment and you know damn well that I became your girlfriend a month ago"

"Yeah, I'm probably just the rebound guy till you find some sick fucker's half brother to heal your _lover_ back to the way he used to be. I'm just the _temporary _guy waiting to be kicked to the curb when the permanent one returns."

"Adrian Ivashkov! You just crossed the line!"

"_Ooo_, they're already having their first fight" Victor said amusedly. "Shut the fuck up" Adrian and I yelled back.

"Why are you acting like this?!"

"I don't know alright, Rose? Maybe I'm just insecure on whether you'd staywith me once Dimitri comes back into the picture" he looked so hurt, it looked like he was about to cry, which was a something I didn't want to see because if I did, I'd hate myself for it.

"How bout you guys make up and save this pointless argument" Lissa said giving me a look. I could tell she was sort of enjoying the fact that she broke up our fight since I always tell Christian and her off for fighting like idiots.

"How bout we get back to the topic" I motioned for Adrian to come with me. We stood with our arms crossed in front of Adrian. "First tell us where we can find Robert"

"Do you _seriously _think I'd fall for that?" Victor narrowed his eyes.

"We're not _you_, _we_ don't play games" Christian laughed, mockingly.

"Says the son of Lucas and Moira Ozera"

"Leave _them_ out of this"

"We'll come back for you tomorrow, IF you guide us to Robert, we'll give you your fortune and assets back as we go" I said as I squeezed Adrian's hand.

"Deal" he grinned shadily.

Somehow I felt like I just made a bad decision.

**End Of Chapter 14**

* * *

**Where do they mention Christian's parent's names? Coz that's what I found on Vampire Academy Wiki lol... anyways, hope you liked that, Victor is in Alcatraz coz I've been watching X-Men over the long weekend haha and don't start saying: _"ohh, Victor is held in Washington Island(or wherever it was)"_**  
**coz it's fanfiction so it's made up, I twist this _MY _way**, **anyways moving on... THE ENDING WILL BE AWESOME!!!**

**Peace out,  
-TheOriginalPrincess.**


	15. Chapter 15: Dimitri?

****

I'm loving this plot man... btw I'm confusing you here on purpose again and to all who read my fics, I won't be updating as much, sorry. Because I'm busy with school work, assignments and I have exams coming up in 2 weeks. But I'll be able to update like everyday after that :D

Enjoy~

**

* * *

**

Rose POV - Future POV

"Roza…" I looked at the hot 6'7 man with brown hair who stood opposite us.

Why was he calling me Roza?

Who is this Strigoi and why is he with Victor Dashkov?

Why is Victor Dashkov looking at us like we're his prey?

"Do you know him, babe?" my wonderful boyfriend, Adrian, asked as he clutched my hand tighter in his.

"No… I don't, do you?" Adrian shook his head as a reply. The brown hair Strigoi dude narrowed his eyes at this and glared at Victor.

"What the hell is wrong with her?" he yelled and pointed at me. Geez I'm still here, I can hear every word you're saying perfectly, you asshole.

"I think _that's_ Dimitri" Adrian whispered into my ear, warily.

"Robert _may_ have done something to both of them specifically then tampered with everyone at St. Vladimir's" Victor chuckled to himself.

What?

****

Adrian POV – 4 days ago

We gathered a search party and to no avail we couldn't locate Lissa, Victor fucked us over and took her. Rose is getting edgier and she cried in my arms for the entire night yesterday, she blamed herself for Lissa's kidnapping and all I could do was hold her tightly in my arms.

"Rose, we found a lead" I said as I hung up the call. Her face lit up and she was next to me in seconds.

"A shack in the mountains"

"Let's go"

"Shouldn't we wait for everyone and the rest of the guardia–"

"No time" she grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door, taking her stake and coat with her.

****

Rose POV – 4 days ago

Ok, I have to admit, maybe this was a bad idea after all, damn Rose why didn't you just listen to Adrian, and admitting that Adrian was right was also a bad thing.

"Stay close" I whispered as we approached the cabin. I opened the door as silently and quickly as I could, only to find a man sitting on a chair smiling at us.

"Welcome, Victor was right about the 2 of you showing up. Rose and Adrian" he applauded sarcastically.

"Where's Lissa?" I gritted my teeth angrily.

"They're safe, you've both been played, I didn't think it'd be _this _easy" he laughed darkly.

"Now just be quiet and relax" he said as he stood up and a mental force overpowered us.

"You're a spirit user" I gasped.

"And Victor is my half-brother" he said as he came up to me.

"Robert…" I managed to gasp before darkness overwhelmed me.

****

Rose POV - 3 days ago

"I love you, Adrian" I giggled between kisses, we were back in school, life was good. Lissa was happy with Christian and I was happy with Adrian, a new transfer at our school.

Victor's disease was cured by some unknown cure and he visited us occasionally, but no one knew what happened to Natalie Dashkov, Victor said she ran away from home.

****

Adrian POV - 1 day prior to future

Everything was going good in our lives until Rose got a package with contained a mysterious letter and leather duster from an unknown source. We didn't care about the rumours and things people were spreading about us because we were deeply in love, and when you're in love nothing else matters as long as you have the person you love next to you.

But this package seemed to have thrown Rose over the edge. I'm going to try and figure out who sent it and why.

No one knew who Dimitri was or why he was sending Rose so many death notes. Victor seemed distressed when we showed him the letter and he stormed off without a word, that just left Rose more confused and then Lissa started freaking out.

****

Rose POV – 1 hour prior to future POV

I got a text message from a blocked number and I glanced at the message and froze.

__

I'm finally here at St. Vladimir's, come meet me at the abandoned cabin we were at last Christmas.

-Dimitri

"Adrian…" I showed him the message as sobbed uncontrollably. For once in my life, I was really scared, I've faced so many challenges and difficulties in life and made it through unscathed but _this_ was unbearable.

****

End of chapter 15

* * *

****

Ooooo who liked that? hahaha I had to cut it there to make it intense :D

Next chapter I will explain what Robert did to them so don't question me :)

Peace out,

  
**-TheOriginalPrincess**


	16. Chapter 16: The Devil's Return

**Omg I haven't updated this in a month so sorry *buys a big cookie for everyone* OMG I haven't update 'Hundred Reasons To Cry...' in like 2 months soooo sorry. Hope you like this chapter coz I spent the entire day on this from 11am... its currently 7pm. I think this is the best chapter I've written about Victor in all my fics lol.**

**I wanna go back to Australia *sob* I love winter, I hate the heat and it's hot all year round in Asia! I even heard that its super cold back home now damn it... Oh I can't update till Monday because I'm going to some island tomorrow and there won't be internet connection there so I can't go online hehe... I'm so screwed, I'm gonna die...**

**My mum is ditching me to go shopping with her friend on the island while I go sightseeing with her friend's son, some chick and her bf... fun... I hate sightseeing. My holiday in Asia is going good ty all for asking, thank you all so much for reviews, I hope you'll keep doing so :)**

**Enjoy!~

* * *

**

**Robert POV**

"Brother, what are you doing out here? I thought they locked you away? It's so good to see you again, I've missed you so much" I ran up to my dear brother and hugged him tightly.

"Robert, it's not safe to talk here, can we go somewhere quiet?" he smiled and placed a hand on my shoulder as he spoke to me.

"We'll go to my place" I lead him out of the cafe and down the street to my house.

**Victor POV**

Finding him was easy, I didn't really think that _they _would get me out of that hellhole, let alone how _easily _they believed me. Gullible children, so young and brash. Rose still intrigues me with all the fire and passion she has in her, also how she has the Queen's favourite great-nephew wrapped around her finger. That might be benificial to me later.

"Brother, are you alright? You don't look too good" he said with worried eyes as he handed me a warm cup of tea. "The condition is getting worst, I need Vasilisa to heal me"

"You know someone else with spirit?" his face instantly lit with joy and wonder. "She also has a shadowkissed guardian" I smiled, getting his attention but his expression went sad. "Alden..." his mind trailed off to his shadowkissed guardian who died, he swore never to heal again after that, I don't have time to put up with this crap.

"Robert, I need you to do something for me, bad people are after me, can you help me?" I gripped his shoulders firmly with my hands before faking a coughing fit. That seemed to have convinced him.

"Ok, when you see the girl I want you to knock her out or something with your compulsion" I instructed him briefly before Lissa came into sight. How foolish to let her come alone. T my disappointment, there were 2 guardians with her, Rose wasn't among them. Maybe Adrian was keeping her occupied...

I smiled darkly as Lissa caught sight of Robert and her face showed how surprised she was, since spirit users share the same coloured auras she probably knew he had spirit the minute she laid eyes on him. She stopped a few metres from Victor and I and began taking a few steps back with a worried look on her face.

"Princess, is something wrong?"

"Serena, Grant, we have to get out of here" she managed to utter before Robert compelled them to hold her in place. "You bastard, you promised us that you were going to help Dimitri!" she screeched at me. "Promises are either kept or broken, I chose to break mine" I grinned, before coughing. "You need to heal him" Robert yelled at her, at the brink of his insanity.

"Calm down, Robert. It's ok" I said to him, calming him. Then the compulsion war began mentally as they stared into each others eyes, Lissa's powers has grown tremendously since the last time I saw her, she must be learning from someone. Robert obviously won seeing as Lissa screamed and blacked out in her guardian's arms.

I sat in Robert's living room while a couple of Morois whom I used during the last kidnapping were waking Lissa up in the basement, they weren't at the cabin the last time I kidnapped Lissa since I abandoned them in the forest.

**General POV**

Kieran is a Moroi with black scene hair, icy blue eyes that would melt any girls heart but he was a more than meets the eye, he gave a twisted smile as he watched Lissa regain her conciousness, gasping for air. "Kieran, you're going to kill her, and we don't want that" Kayla another Moroi who is helping Victor sighed and put a hand on her temple, her dark brown locks were curled and perfect, her ivory headband rested on her head and she was just in on it because Kieran was.

"Kieran, ENOUGH! You're killing her" she yelled louder, finally getting through to the sadist. Lissa coughed, thankful for the girl's pleas as she gasped for oxygen and started crying.

"Great, look what you've done, you made her cry" Kayla sighed once more. Lissa couldn't grasp why someone like Kayla was helping Victor but the thing that stood out to her was the colour of her aura.

"Shut up will you?" Kieran paced around the room glaring at Lissa.

"Are we done here? You and I have places to be" she clutched his left arm.

"I really don't get how you guys managed to become a couple... one's a sick fuck and one's all sugar and rainbows" another guy with spikey black scene hair and bright red highlights and green eyes, stepped into the fluroscent lit room sending shivers up Lissa's spine. Kieran left the room and the other guy smiled and watched Kayla.

"So what's a nice gal like yourself doing with a guy like that?" he raised an eyebrow at her.

"What do you mean when you say "a guy like that"? He's your best friend" she scowled and he chuckled to himself.

"I don't want him to get hurt, Aiden." she sighed.

"What'd you mean?" he was taken by surprise.

"Everytime he hurts someone he's doing damage to himself" she croutched next to Lissa to tend whatever scratches she had recieved.

"Hopefully I can get him to stop this time..." and a tear rolled down her cheek, the room went silent. Aiden fidgeted in a corner awkwardly.

"So how'd you get into so much trouble, lil miss sunshine?" he cupped Lissa's chin with his hand and tilted her head to that he could study her face.

"Dude, did you know that she's the last Dragomir?" he dropped her face and took a glance at Kayla.

"Wh-what?" she stuttered, hurrying to Lissa's side.

"Fuck" she swore for the second time in her life.

"It must be pretty big if you said "fuck" but yes, I know how much shit we'll be in if we get caught"

While the torture was supposedly happening in the basement, Victor and Robert sat in the living room above them. The air-using teen finally came out and signalled that Lissa was up, Robert looked at the princess.

"Ready to heal now?" his lips curved upwards to a sly smile. Lissa complied because she likes having oxygen to breath and didn't want Kieran to start again. Spirit took it's toll on her fatigue body and she was on the brink of passing out. Victor's skin and health was back to normal and he smiled as he stood up, feeling his strength return. "I need a feeder" Victor grabbed Kayla and pulled her towards him. Her eyes widened in shock and horror before she was pulled away by Kieran.

"Are you crazy? Get a human or a bloodwhore for that. Don't you touch her again" Kieran snapped and pushed Kayla behind him.

"Robert and I are heading out to deal with everyone at Court and St. Vladimirs, _especially _Rose Hathaway and Adrian Ivashkov" he eyed them sharply, implying that they were in-charge of watching over Lissa.

"Did he just say Rose Hathaway?" Aiden smirked, he's heard about her before.

"Adrian Ivashkov?" Kayla's face lit up.

"What's so particular about both of them?" Kieran groaned distastefully.

**Lissa POV**

Did I just hear the entire conversation right? Something in me was fuming, it burned with rage and the need to compel them to kill each other or release me, but another side of me saw the good side of Kayla and how Rose looked at me in horror when I let my dark side take over.

"Rose..." I groaned on the floor, Kayla helped me up and onto the bed, before handing me a glass of water.

"Do you know her?" Aiden asked.

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Hey, we're the ones asking the questions here, just sit your lil ass down and answer us"

"Kieran!" Kayla snapped. "Do you know who she is?"

"No. Do I look like I give a fuck?"

"You've changed..."

"No, I haven't"

"Guys, stop fighting, we all know that once we leave you two behind closed doors you'll start making out" Aiden smirked, Kayla went red and Kieran just smiled before apologizing to her. This made me think of my relationship with Christian and how Rose said that to us at Court when she was being the peacemaker.

"This is Vasilisa Dragomir" Aiden introduced.

"Ok I see why you're freaking out now" Kieran sighed and looked at me. I flinched back from his cold eyes, his expression softened when he looked at Kayla.

"So what do we do now?" he asked Kayla.

"I say we look for Rose Hathaway and Adrian Ivashkov, they may be able to help" she looked at me and smiled before placing a hand on my shoulder. Was I dreaming? Or was this all an act, a part of their sick and twisted game? I took my chance, a big risk.

"Do you think he'll notice?"

"We'll go out after she rests up" Kayla pointed to me.

"Why are you guys doing this?" I asked, puzzled.

"We never meant to hurt anyone, we just got so caught up after Victor taught us how to use our magic, offensively. And he used us to his liking, we realised this soon after he ditched us in a forest when he got what he wanted but... Kieran and Aiden here took a liking in all that torture..." she said in a sad voice.

"Did not" Aiden said in protest.

"Did too" Kayla smacked him across the head.

I went to bed with Kayla watching over me. I'm surprised that Adrian hasn't tried contacting me in my dreams yet. Maybe Victor and Robert had already gotten to them. Please be safe Rose, Christian and everyone else.

I woke up the next morning to find breakfast ready for me, I scarfed it all down in a matter of minutes before Kayla handed me a glass of orange juice.

"So what's your relation to Rose and Adrian?" Kieran asked.

"Don't worry, we won't hurt you" Kayla patted my shoulder.

"I need proof that you won't, because Victor went back on his word after we broke him out" I said hatefully. The 3 of them mouthed a 'Wow' at the same time. Kieran took his keys and we ran out of the house and jumped in the car.

"We're driving there?"

"Yeah, I think it's better if we avoided any contact with people you know, Robert may have already gotten to them and messed with their memories" Kieran gripped the wheel tightly before Kayla's soft hands rested over his to soothe them. I sat in the back with Aiden who reminded me of Adrian, not to mention their names were almost identical. Now I understand perfectly as to why Rose found Adrian annoying, with all these flirty comments and jokes, who wouldn't be pissed?

"So back to our original question. What is your relation to Rose and Adrian?"

"Rose is my best friend, she's the best guardian there is, she's also..." I trailed off, not sure whether I should share the part where she's shadow-kissed.

"She's?" Aiden leaned closer, wanting to know more. "How do I know that I can trust you? Tell me what affinity you have" I pursed my lips. "Air, as you probably know by now, I'm sorry about that" Kieran mumbled.

"Fire" Aiden grinned.

"..." Kayla remained silent, she reached for Kieran's free hand for support.

"Kayla here has spirit like Robert" Aiden breaks the silence.

"You idiot!" Kieran growled and glared at Aiden through the rear-view mirror.

"I know..." I muttered.

"How?" Kayla gasped.

"I have it too and I learnt to see auras, tells me how you feel and what affinities you have, that was a test to see if you were telling the truth" I grinned.

"What else can you do?" Kayla looked happy, finally finding someone other than that crazy old man who shared the same powers.

"Back to our topic, Rose is shadowkissed, meaning she died and I brought her back to life, so we share a bond, sometimes she slips into my head and I can talk to her mentally, though she can't reply. Adrian is a spirit user as well, we met him not long ago during our trip to a ski lodge, well Rose met him first, he instantly fell in love with her and wouldn't leave her alone. He followed Rose after our trip ended by transferring to the academy and we practice spirit together at the academy" I smiled at the memory.

I explained a lot about spirit and Rose being shadowkissed to them, they were quite surprised with the fact that Adrian and Rose were going out and how she wasn't his bloodwhore.

"You guys should attend the academy, Kayla, you could practice spirit with Adrian and me, while Aiden and Kieran, you guys could probably practice offensive magic with my boyfriend Christian _without _hurting others" I beamed and made a face at the last part, who knew I'd become friends with people who were part of my kidnapping/torturing.

"We wish... I doubt they'll even let us off after helping kidnap Princess Dragomir _twice_" Aiden sighed and looked out the window.

"I could help you" I looked at each of them.

"You're not developing Stockholm Syndrome are you?" Aiden joked. We talked more about life in the academy and other things before stopping over for petrol and Aiden and Kieran switched over, I swapped spots with Kayla so that the lovebirds could sit together in the back, that made a lump in my throat that hurt, it made me think of everyone back at the academy and most of all, Christian Ozera.

**Victor POV**

We made a quick stop at Court yesterday where Robert placed a spirit infused charm in Court's wards, so whoever who was within that zone would have their memory of me as Prince Dashkov, not the criminal who kidnapped the last Dragomir. After that Robert and I went to the academy where he refreshed everyone's memories of the events from last year and individually wiped Adrian and Rose's memory, he was almost knocked out from how much spirit he used, he also took Rose's spirit infused ring for his own use while she was unconcious. I was back on the Moroi society's good side, I told Rose that Lissa was away for the weekend and Natalie ran away from home, I helped Robert across the dorms and caught a glimpse of a grey car at the academy gates, it resembled Kieran's BMW E90. Kieran, Kayla and Aiden was obviously with Lissa in the car. Foolish children, though it's beneficial to me. I smiled to myself, well that saves me a trip to bring Lissa back.

I chuckled to myself and thought whether I should kill the 3 of them now or continue using them. I called up the guardhouse from the office and told them to send them away. I watched from the window as they were sent away and smiled. It began pouring heavily outside, lightning flashed in the distance and I sat on the headmaster's chair and laughed darkly, everything was going as planned, except for the part where Kieran betrayed me but mere pawns can be replaced _easily_, now to plan my next move and find _him_ and have a talk with him before he finds Rose or kills Adrian, wouldn't want the Queen's favourite great-nephew to be murdered under my care, if I want to be in her good graces.

**End of Chapter 16  
**

**

* * *

**

**Ok I really hope that there aren't any typos or anything because I have a really bad headache atm and I got the ending idea from the thunder/lighting storm that was going on outside... yes I felt so evil coz it stopped and I was like "NOO RAIN MORE COME ON I WANT MORE THUNDER"**

***thunders*  
*evil cackle*  
****yeah.. it hasn't stopped hehe... um. review please?  
*puppydog eyes***

**Peace,  
TheOriginalPrincess.**


	17. Apologies for the absence but I'm back!

Hey guys, I'm back from the dead. I have been ressurected and such... I'm sorry that I've been away from Fanfic for over a year without notice. I will update my stories as soon as I'm ready to, which might be in a week or two. Maybe this week if we're lucky. I'm on my last week of term 2 holidays and I have a lot of holiday homework to catch up on. I've still gotta read through my fics one by one to remember what's happened in them and try to recollect what I had in store for them and I also gotta repost them since I've matured over the year of mysterious absence and will fix up spelling and/or grammar mistakes. (I'm doing English Literature in my senior yr next yr, since I'm in Yr 11 now, it's just a fail-safe if I fail at fashion designing coz then I'll be writing epic books... hopefully)

Glad to be back, why am I back? I was bored today at 2am and decided to check my email thats attached to fanfic and found it spammed with more than 100 mail. I went through each and every one of my messages and reviews that's been posted. Believe me, I'd reply to all of them as I usually do but at this hour of the night? No. They might end up looking like drunk texts, not only is it now 2:40am, it's cold since it's winter, and morning + winter = 5 degrees and therefore cold and stiff fingers so everything I type ends up in jumbles. How did I type this you say? Microsoft Word spellcheck.

I think that covers everything, I'm sorry if I disappointed anyone who was looking forward to an update after literally 1 year.

Sincerely,

TheOriginalPrincess.


End file.
